Pre s1! Closer to thee, 2 of 5
by PrueTrudeau
Summary: Complete! 2nd in my series. how does andy come back to sf? all the way to grams dead. why did phoebe leave? what's with rodger? come in and you'll find answers... it's not neccesary to have read the other part! please take the time to review! thank you!
1. The shock

_**Backgrounds:**_

_**Prue: **25 years; self confident, young woman. Engaged with Rodger. Shares an apartment with Piper. Works in a museum with her fiancé._

_**Piper: **23 years; scared cat. Problems in finding men. Shares an apartment with Prue. Works at a bank. _

_**Phoebe:** 20 years; typical rebellious early twenty. Takes drugs, drinks and from time to time also steals. Has definitely the wrong friends. Still lives in the manor._

_**Note:**_

_These facts are only at the beginning of the Fan Fiction._

_This Fan Fiction is set 5 years after 'little things change so much'. It's playing in 1997, one year before charmed starts._

**_Back together, or not? Part 1:_**

**The shock**

Prue and a still stranger, male person, sit in an apartment on the dining table. The table is decorated with roses and candles. It seems like the dinner on their tables is more decoration as the roses and candles. Prue looked lovingly into the strangers' eyes, as they were just about move their glasses, which were filled with red whine, closer together. The man had dark brown hair, which reached down to his ears and had green eyes. Prue simply looked amazing. She wore a dark blue summer dress and her shoulder long hair was put up, with a black slide. The dress allowed the stranger to look deep down Prue's chest, which was even easier with her hair out of the way. But candles didn't only decorate the set table, but the whole apartment. His apartment. Rodger's apartment. Prue and Rodger looked deep into each other's eyes as the glasses met. Afterwards both took a little sip of their glasses, before their lips finally met, but this time it seems, like they never would part anymore. Prue's left, like automatically, moved to his cheek, revealing a huge diamond ring on her ring-finger.

"I love you"

Rodger told Prue, as he finally pulled away again.

"I know"

Prue responded, with a small smile. After the night on the bridge, Prue never had allowed those 3 words to leave her lips in one word anymore

"How about we leave dinner and move on to dessert?"

Rodger asked seductively

"Sounds great"

Prue said smiling, as she gild down from her chair and went with gentle moves over to her fiancé. She sat down on his lap and they started to make out right away. Rodger's hands wandered up her back and to her slide. He opened it up and let her hair fall loosely down her shoulders. Prue's hair was at the moment pretty long. She lately didn't have it that long anymore, but in the last few weeks she was just too busy to go to the hairdresser. Especially the last week had been very exciting for Prue. She was exactly one week engaged now and she loved it. As they made out, it seemed like nothing could separate them anymore. Nothing. Really nothing? There was indeed something that could separate them. Something that right away started to ring. It was Prue's mobile.

"I gotta take it... maybe I have to pick Phoebe once again from prison"

Rodger looked rather nerved at her

"You know I'd prefer not to take it neither, right?"

"Whatever, Prue..."

Rodger answered as he made her stand up, to grab for some cigar.

"Honey..."

Prue started, but then sighted. She knew it had no use. She put her dress into order again and then grabbed for her ceil

"Halliwell?"

"Prue!"

Prue heard her sister calling through the phone. She was crying and her voice sounded completely instable. Prue rolled her eyes. Piper knew, she only should have called in emergencies. Why didn't just Piper pick Phoebe from wherever? She knew it was something with Phoebe. It was always something with Phoebe. Only two weeks ago, her baby sister had jumped out of a window, while she was at a friend's party. No one knew, or better wanted to know, how many kinds of drugs Phoebe had in her system already, to actually think she was able to fly. She thought, she could easily just glide down to the ground and she wanted to proof that her friends as well. She broke her ankle, when she hit the floor, as she naturally couldn't fly, at all. Prue had received a call pretty alike this one that night. Piper seemed to be in pretty much the same condition, as back then. Prue was simply sick of it. She was sick of always protecting her little sister from that crap. She was sick of picking her in prison, at bars or wherever she had to found her, else. She was sick of the all the phone calls from the police or some nurse from the memorial. She was sick of trying to explain, how her sister got to alcohol, drugs or to some things, which actually didn't belong to her.

"What did she do this time?"

Prue asked nerved

"It's... not... not Phoebe, Prue"

Piper cried into the telephone

"It's... Grams. She.... she had a... a heart attack"

Prue didn't answer for several moments, as she was simply too shocked to answer. Her grandmother was like a rock. Always there. Never ill or weak.

"Prue!!! Did you hear me?! Grams had a heart attack"

Piper repeated desperately once again.

"Yeah... I... did. Umm... where... where are you now?"

"In San Francisco Memorial"

"Alright... I'm right there"

Rodger looked worried at Prue and as she clocked the mobile off, he finally spoke

"What's wrong?"

"I... need to... to go to... the... the memorial..."

"What? Why?"

"My... grandma... she had... had a heart attack"

Prue said. Biting her lip. She still was shocked, but as the news slowly sunk in, she started to tear slightly up, but Prue just kept on biting her lip, not to even start. She had to be strong now.


	2. Portland

**_Back together, or not? Part 2:_**

**Portland**

**_Around the same time in Portland. _**

A few weeks ago, Andy's partner Markus was killed, shot as they tried to stop some thieves from robbing a jewellery shop. That night changed everything in Andy's life once more. He was in deep grief, as well as his wife Susan.

Susan, Markus and him had met in college, as they had justice classes all together. They soon enough became friends. Marcus and Andy both fell in love with Susan, as a true friendship between men and women never really worked out, at least not for long. Markus was very hurt, as Susan chose Andy over him, but after they went out all together a few times, he saw it was the best for Susan and let go.

Now Markus died, and Andy and Susan had to realized, their relationship only worked with Markus. Markus was the one, talking to both of them after a fight, telling the other what was wrong. Andy and Susan had to realize, that a relationship was impossible. And a marriage was even more.

They are friends now, not more and not less. Andy moved out of their apartment and back into his parents' house. After the move out, Andy and Susan went out a few times. They were coming along slowly again and they got over their grief. They became friends again, but never got more intimate anymore. Everything was kind of normal again fro Andy. He had found a new best friend in Susan, he was over Markus dead and just living into the day. At least he thought so. His first day at work proved him wrong. He couldn't stand his working place without Markus. Markus was a police man, like him, while Susan was a lawyer. So it wasn't that hard for Susan.

Andy asked after only a few days at work, his boss about being moved. And his boss got him a new job in another city. Andy didn't know yet.

As Susan and he were told, Andy was moving somewhere else, because of his job, they decided to make their split final. The divorcement was running. It was a big step, but it was the right thing to do, both of them knew that.

Andy is right now in his room, as he was packing his stuff up once more. He didn't notice Julia entering his room, before she spoke

"You sure about that?"

She asked silently

"Mooom... we talked about it already..."

"I know we did, but I can't stand you being away from us. Probably even far away."

"Mom, I'm a big boy now, remember?"

Julia smiled a little

"I know that, but... you always were somewhat close... at least you always lived pretty close to us..."

Julia told him, in a way still begging him not to go

"Julia... he can't always stay near. He's old enough. And it's his decision"

Richard said, entering the room as well

"Mom... I... I know it's something big, but... when Markus died... I can't go back to our office anymore... it hurts too much. I'll for sure miss Susan, but... we're already for months no couple anymore. It's just the last step. I know it's a lot to have on one day, but I like it handled on one day. I like... packing, going to my lawyer, sign the papers and then go to my boss, to get to know which city I'm moved to and then ride into my new life..."

Andy told her

"You could be moved to the other side of the US."

"And you know exactly, whenever you need me here, you just have to call and I'm here as soon as possible, even if I had to drive all night. I can handle my life alone now, mom. I can stand on my own feet."

Andy told her. Julia sighted. It was hard for her, to let her little boy go. She already hated him and Richard being police men and having a dangerous job, but when they were near her, in the same city, she at least knew, she might be able to still see them, before they died. With Andy being across the whole country, it was more difficult. She maybe would only get to know, he was dead after a few days, when everything was too late

"Be careful..."

"Moom..."

"Okay, okay"

Julia said sighting again. She leaned a little back into Richard to have his strong arms give her a bit strength as well. To become strong enough not to cry

"I love you, mom"

Andy told her, pecked her cheek and hugged her

"I love you too"

Julia said, as she hugged him back, as Richard just placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He was proud on his son. Even very proud. Even though he didn't really like him being divorced, but he was proud on how well Andy handled everything. Andy smiled at his dad. Silently thanking him for everything.

"Come on, Julia, let's leave him alone, so he gets to the lawyer in time"

Richard told her, grabbing his wife's hand and leading her out of Andy's room.


	3. In hospital

**_Back together, or not? Part 3:_**

**In hospital**

Prue stormed alone into the hospital. She had begged Rodger to come along, but he said, he was too tired to. Prue hurried up to the information desk

"Penelope Halliwell, please"

Prue told the nurse. She checked the pc and then looked back at Prue

"Room 412"

"Thanks"

Prue told her and hurried away. She wanted to see her grandma barely. She needed to make sure, she was alright. She had to calm Piper down. As she finally found the room, she gave the door a fast knock and then entered. She saw how Piper tried her very best to keep their grandmother in bed

"Grams, the doctor said you have to stay in bed the rest of the day"

Piper told Penny

"And I say, I'm okay!"

Penny answered. Prue just stood at the door and smiled. No one has noticed her in the room yet, but it seemed like her grandma was more than alright, as she was already fighting again.

"Oh Pruedence, don't you just stand there... help me out here"

"I think I gotta help Piper this time"

Prue answered, as she went up to Penny and gave her a hug

"She won't stay in bed, even though the doctor said, she had to stay in bed for the rest of today"

Piper complained, as she hugged Prue as well

"Grams... can't you just stay a day... well it's not even a whole day anymore... in bed?"

"Not if I'm completely alright"

"You are not aright, at all, Grams!! You had a heart attack!"

Piper snapped at Penny and then looked back at Prue

"You should have seen her! I entered the manor for a little visit, and now guess what I saw as I entered? You are right, our grandmother's feet, looking out of the kitchen door. She lay there, snapping for air like a fish out of water!"

"Was not..."

Penny argued

"Grandma!"

Piper again started to argue with her grandmother. Prue just stood next and grinned

"Okay, enough now. Piper and I are going home now. And you..."

Prue said pointing a finger at Penny

"... stay right where you are right now! In hospital, this room and in exactly that bed!" and if you are a brave and good girl tonight, I promise I'll talk to the doctors in the morning about letting you go home. But tonight you stay here. Just to make sure you really are okay"

"What I am"

"Grams!!!"

Piper warned as they started to argue again

"Grams, come on, you're old enough to know, this wasn't just nothing. I know that it wasn't nothing, because else, no one had gotten you on a stretcher into and ambulance!"

Prue told her, as Penny just rolled her eyes

"Grams..."

"Yeah, yeah... fine, okay"

Penny answered

"Good girl"

Prue said grinning as she pecked hr grandmother's cheek

"Don't get too cocky here, young miss"

Penny warned Prue. The girls hugged Penny and made their goodbyes, before leaving Penny alone in the room and Penny falling back on the bed. She knew the end was coming. She could feel it.


	4. Affairs

**_Back together, or not? Part 4:_**

**Affairs**

Rodger didn't go to bed and he wasn't exactly tired neither. Instead he went to find Phoebe. He always had found her more attractive than Prue. Especially because Phoebe didn't say no to anyone, who wanted to fuck her. Prue was different in that case. She was strait-laced. He wasn't even allowed to kiss her in public. He had started already a while to send the youngest Halliwell presents and it was about time, he got a present back. He knew Phoebe wouldn't say no. she never would say to anyone no. especially not if that someone was giving her presents on a regular base and most important. He knew something, she didn't know yet. He wanted this present now. Not later or some when else. Now. Now that Prue once more didn't let him. He had searched already a few bars, where Prue had to pick her already a million of times, till he finally found the 20 year old.

"Phoebe! Nice seeing you!"

He told her, as he walked up to her. He gave her the slimiest smile he had

"What do you want, Rodger?"

Phoebe asked nerved, as she pulled away from the pool billiard table on which she was playing with some friends.

"I thought you and Prue had this romance thing going on tonight"

"We changed plans"

"Into what?"

"Into her going to hospital and me fucking her little sister-bitch before telling that bitch what's wrong"

Phoebe looked with disgust at Rodger. She never liked him. He was too much of a slime-ball. She hated all the presents he gave her. Prue and her were into even more fights ever she went out with Rodger. Phoebe never believed it could get worse and then came Rodger. Phoebe always said what she was thinking, and so she told Prue also right away, what she was thinking about Rodger. Prue had become more and angrier at Phoebe after some time. After all the comments she made about her, now fiancée.

"You are such a... bastard!"

Phoebe would have told him something more evil, but at the moment she was cooking with rage. She wasn't able to think straight at the moment.

"No, no, no"

Rodger sang

"You better be a little nicer to me or you won't get to know why your beloved sister is in hospital"

"Nice try... but every heard of mobile's? I simply call her mobile and she'll tell me what's wrong"

"Oooh I do know, what you mean. And I also know, which mobile you mean. Is it maybe... this here?"

Rodger asked grinning, as he pulled Prue's mobile out of his pocket.

"My, my, my. What are you gonna do now, Pheebs?"

"Fuck you, Rodger"

"Nah! I prefer to fuck you!"

Rodger told her, as he linked arms with her, leading her off to the men's bathroom, where he started to kiss, undress and afterwards fuck her.

Phoebe didn't even fight him. She was used to be handled like crap. She knew she had not much of a choice, as she was weaker than him. She had already tried to fight against a few boys, and it was just getting worse by that. So she just let him proceed. It was all the same who was treating her this way. And this way, she even had a reason to let the bastard which did it, proceed. Even thought she didn't have that much of a connection to her grandmother and Prue anymore, but when something was wrong with them, and she wouldn't have done anything to see them or help them, she'd never forgive herself


	5. San Francisco?

**_Back together, or not? Part 5:_**

**San Francisco?**

Andy had signed the divorcement papers. That Susan and him were no longer together was now official. Now he was driving to the police station, he worked at, to get the last of his things and then finally get, where he was moved to. He parked the car and got inside the station. It was already end of the shift of the most of officers, as only a little amount was there in case there were emergencies and Andy was glad about that. It was easier to say bye to a few than to the whole station to say bye to. He said bye to the few people still there and then went to his and Markus' office. The last thing he picked, was the picture of him, Markus and Susan in their finally ceremony clothes of college. He looked at the picture, becoming sad once again. He missed the good old times. He finally let it sink and lowered it down to the box, laying it on top of all the things in the box. Then went to his boss' office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Andy heard his boss and did what he told him.

"Ah, Trudeau. Just in time. I just got the okay for you, to be moved to San Francisco"

'San Francisco?'

Andy thought, as his heartbeat fastened.

'Please make, that San Francisco was just my fantasy'

"San Francisco?"

"Yeah, any problem with it?"

"Umm... in a way, yes. Can't it be somewhere else?"

"What do you mean? They need a few good men and I thought you'd be the best man for the job. You know the town, as it is your hometown. Don't you like going back there? See old friends and all?"

"I... captain... it's something personal"

"Personal? Trudeau, you're long enough into this job already, to know, that we can't allow personal to interrupt with our work."

"Yeah... I... I do... but..."

"No buts, Trudeau, whether you go or you stay."

The captain told him, leaving Andy kind of shocked

'Why just San Francisco?'


	6. Decisions

**_Back together, or not? Part 6:_**

**Decisions**

A key was turned into a door to a little apartment in the city of San Francisco. You can hear someone talking from outside, as the door finally pops open, revealing Piper and Prue

"The doctor at the hospital meant, that Grams most like wasn't at a doctor for ages, because they don't think ANY doctor could have not noticed all the illnesses and injuries of her. Nothing was treated not at all or at least not correctly. She's got diabetes and her lungs do have some difficulty from a not threatened pneumonia and also from when she was smoking a few years ago. He also meant, she must have been injured lately pretty serious, as she has a slight anaemia. The doctor meant, it would be very hard to impossible to leave her alone, as soon as she is out of hospital, because someone will have to watch her taking medicine, pills or maybe even give her shots..."

Piper said. Her voice more and more cracking at the thought of all of that. It was a wonder, she still could remember everything the doctors had told her. They checked Penny up from the first hair to her little toe, and she just couldn't believe that someone alone could have so much stuff at once. As Prue and her had reached their living, they both fell exhausted onto the couch

"If she has all of that... why did she never seem to be ill? Why did we never notice something? I mean... we two are the two people, who are closest with Grams"

"Three. You forgot Phoebe"

"Right. Let's don't discuss about Phoebe, but about Grams' condition. So why?"

"The doctor meant, most of the symptoms, illnesses or injures, are caused by too much stress. He said, he never saw some of the symptoms or injuries on a normal woman. He asked if she was wrestling or doing other sports-fights, as it seemed like she had to have a few hard kicks into her stomach."

"But... that's impossible, Piper. Grams could not even hurt a bee. Plus, no bee would hurt Grams, as they had waaay too much respect of Grams to actually attack her"

"I know that, Prue, but that's what the doctor told me"

Piper said, as silence started to fill the room

"What are we gonna do? Phoebe can't handle Grams and... I don't think I can do it alone neither..."

Prue sighted. She knew what Piper tried to say

"Piper... what do you want me to say? That I move with 25 years back to the manor, the house I grew up in, when I'm only a few months away from my own wedding?"

"At least for now, please Prue. Just till everything is...starting to get normal"

Piper begged

"We anyway have to give up the apartment as you anyway will move in with Rodger and I don't have the money to keep it up alone"

"Okay, okay"

Prue said, finally giving in

"But, I first gotta talk to Rodger about it"

AN:

peanut: i hope u don't mind me stealing the lawyer=susan idea from you, was kind of too lazy to think of a way they met and why they didn#t work out now anymore. this wa sjust kind of perfect ;)

andy's feelings will change, as soona s he knows, prue's seperated from rodger ;) just that piper called julia about the engagement. he just doesn't know how to handle prue, when he meets her. but he'll change when he gets to know, she's free again, just liek him ;)


	7. Moving can be very stressful

**_Back together, or not? Part 7:_**

**Moving can be very stressful**

A week later in the manor some men of a moving-help carried boxes up the front steps and into the foyer. A whole lot of furniture was already placed in Prue's and Piper's new rooms.

Prue was in the solar, reading and studying some wedding magazines. She wanted everything to become perfect and that way she started to plan things already months ago.

Phoebe was in her room, listening to some music, which seemed to get louder and louder by the minute. Every time the volume was up that loud, everyone preferred staying away from her room, not even wanting to know, what she was doing once again.

Piper was at the exactly same time, hunting once again after Penny, who followed every step of the moving-helpers.

"Damn it, Grams! The doctors said no stress! Just leave the moving things to me and Prue!!"

Piper told Penny as they once again went up the stairs after the men. Penny didn't respond to her right away, instead she went for Phoebe's door, banging against it

"Phoebe!!! Could you do me the favour and finally turn that idiotic music down!"

Penny yelled and instead of a response, the volume was turned down, at least a little. Penny sighted in relief. She hated this kind of music. Through Piper's and Prue's music, she survived, but she wasn't so sure how she would survive Phoebe's favourite kind of music. Penny then turned around to Piper

"No, Piper, I won't leave it to the two of you, because you don't even watch those guys at all! They could steal or break something and you wouldn't even notice it!"

Penny finally answered Piper as they again went downstairs, as Penny again followed the men.

"Grams..."

Piper started again to argue with her grandmother as they were downstairs again. But she couldn't really start her speech, as one of the men went up to them as well

"Those were the last boxes, miss..."

"Halliwell"

Piper told the guy. She was slightly annoyed, as she had told him that at least 20 times already. Another thing, which drove her crazy, was Penny. She acted like a little child and Piper had all hands full with going after her and making sure, she wasn't doing anything, she actually shouldn't. Piper didn't know how this all should work out as soon as she was back to work. Piper just tried to thank the guys and say goodbye to them, as the music upstairs went dead. Seconds later Phoebe was coming down the stairs

"No running inside the house, Phoebe"

Penny told her and again got no real answer of her youngest granddaughter

"I'm out!"

Phoebe yelled. She didn't stop running as she hurried for the front door

"Waaaait a second, my dear! Where to? And what's that bag supposed to mean?"

"it's supposed to mean, that I'm going out and will sleep over at Jen's, as I definitely won't stay with mister perfect in one house!"

"Are you kidding me? You don't seriously think I allow you to stay for weeks or even months at Jennifer's!"

Penny told her as the moving-helpers were passing the two of them with a short 'bye'.

"Why not? I don't even wanna see Prue's bastard once. I don't wanna fight with Prue. Especially not because of him and especially not now, that you need all the rest you can get!"

Phoebe yelled at Piper and Penny

"Phoebe... Rodger's not that bad!"

Piper tried to get her sister to stay, with talking some sense into her

"No... naturally not..."

Phoebe told Piper ironically, only continuing the sentence in her thoughts

'At least not, if he didn't fuck you'

Prue heard the voices in the hall and got up. She went slowly and listening carefully to the hall. She heard pretty much everything they said about Rodger and then stood, trying to stay calm in the doorway.

"First of all: don't calmly my fiancé bastard. I don't like your 'perfect' friends as well and don't call them bastards. Second: Grams doesn't want you to go, so you stay. End of story. Third: if you just leave cause of Rodger, I'm gonna tell him not to come over anymore. I'm gonna got to his apartment, when we wanna go out. And don't even think I do all of that for u. I do it for the freedom in this house and for Grams' health. But definitely not for you."

Prue said coolly and also coldly. Then just simply grabbed a few boxes, which had her name written on it and went upstairs

"Do it for Grams"

Piper pleaded after her and Phoebe had followed Prue with their eyes.

"Could you stop? I'm okay for god's sake!"

"Grandma!"

Piper said, starting to argue once again. Phoebe just used the time Piper and Penny were distracted to leave the manor.

As Piper and Penny heard the door, they stopped to argue immediately. Both of them sighted heavily. No matter what you said to Phoebe, it had no use.

"How about I make us a nice, healthy and yummy dinner?"

Piper asked looking at Penny

"How about I help you"

"That's mean Grams... You know exactly I'd say no, as you actually should lay down for a while...."

"But you on the other hand, love to cook with me..."

Penny said smiling


	8. Unpacking

**_Back together, or not? Part 8:_**

**Unpacking**

On the other side of San Francisco Andy was just arranging the little amount of things he had, in the apartment. The first few days he had to stay in hotel, as he didn't have a place to live yet. As he finally had the apartment, he had been too busy to unpack his stuff. It was weekend now. Now he had the time to do it. Finally. He at the moment was looking at all the pictures he had. Not sure which to put up and which not. Which would hurt too much to always look at, and which were acceptable. He wasn't sure if he shouldn't just leave the living without any picture. That was his past. The past was over. He was in San Francisco to start a new life. He sighted heavily and got up from his couch, as he wandered off to the bedroom. He wanted to do something that could distract him, so he started to fill his closet. After he had removed the first few jumpers from his bag, he found something, which actually didn't belong there. What he didn't place here. His breath automatically stopped. It was a picture of him and Prue. How could this picture get into his bag? Was there even a possibility it could get into his bag. Did he pack it without even knowing, he did? Or was it his mom?

'Mom...'

Andy agreed with his playing thoughts. Andy starred for a few minutes at the picture in his hands. Speechless. He felt like it was somewhat like a sign. He was back in San Francisco. In the town he had Prue not only as a friend, but also as a girlfriend and kind of also the mother of his kid. The kid which died. He continued to look at the picture. It was one of the pictures, piper and phoebe had taken at the prom night. Prue was pregnant back then and him and Prue happy. Only a few days later Prue had lost the child and the troubles began. He slowly sat down on the bed. Still kind of shocked to find this accessory in his bag, while unpacking his stuff in San Francisco. He starred a few more minutes onto the picture of him and Prue until his hand fell down onto the glass of the picture frame. His fingers started to wander tenderly over the picture. Over Prue's face and then down her body.

'Why did u do that, mom? Don't u get, this just hurts?'

Andy again looked down at the picture. He looked at his fingers and where they were placed. They were directly placed on Prue's stomach

'Meghan...'

He thought. His emotions cracking more and more. He removed his fingers fast as he continued to stare for a few more minutes at the pictures, before opening his night stand drawer and placed the picture inside, before closing it again. He starred a few more seconds at the knob to open the nightstand before getting up and going back to unpacking.

AN:

Sorry for the long wait! I also started school this week and the stress has already picked on me. :p I Hope you are not too mad at me to keep you waiting a bit longer from time to time. Writing the things is not the problem, therefore I still have bus and breaks and things, but I can't find the time to get what I wrote into the computer. Well finally I did and I hope you don't mind to wait a bit. I promise to update at least once a week, when I don't have school in the afternoon or on the weekends, when I don't have school at all. But it definitely will be more than just once chapter then, as I will have time to type those days.

Love

Nic


	9. Mistakes

**_Back together, or not? Part 9:_**

**Mistakes**

_**Half a year later:**_

Prue was lying naked with Rodger on his bed... they were still kind of breathless after the great sex they just shared. It was great sex to Prue, but Rodger, of course, had preferred some slut, someone professional, who knew what to do. Who cared for him getting what he wanted and who did what he wanted. Rodger had send Phoebe in the afternoon once again a few CDs. he wouldn't give up on that girl that easy. He wanted to fuck her. She was for sure a whole lot of better than her sister. It drove Rodger crazy, he this time didn't get what he wanted and while his thoughts were once again on Phoebe and how to get her into bed, Prue was completely in love with the man next to her.

"You know what, we're bad!"

Prue told him

"What do you mean?"

Rodger asked confused.

"I mean, that good people, wouldn't do it like the rabbits, before they're even married"

"We don't do it like rabbits"

Rodger protested

'We do it like no animal would, because if we were animals, we would do it at least 3 times a day and not every 3 days!'

Rodger went on in his thought

"Yeah, but since we're engaged, we do it more often than before...

Prue continued

'That's cause we like never did it before we were engaged'

Rodger thought, getting something like mad

"...and you know what I mean... like sex before marrying..."

'... Goddess now don't act like you were a virgin before me!'

"Yeah I know honey"

Rodger said, putting his best slime smile on

"You know, I'm so relieved, the wedding isn't as big as we at first though. I mean, the invitations seemed to be endless but when Elisa called me yesterday..."

"Who called you yesterday?"

"Elisa... our wedding planner, honey."

"Oh, right"

"Well, anyway, she wanted to check with me the amount of people at the ceremony and afterwards at the party, and she said it were 100 people. I said at first, that it was impossible, but I checked our list, and it are 100 people... only 100 people. By the amounts of invitations we wrote I thought it were at least 200."

"Well... are you really sure it's all? I mean, did you count everyone on the five pages?"

"What do you mean 5 pages? We only had 4!"

"No, Prue the list were 5 pages."

Rodger told her

"Oh my god... we lost a page of the lost... oh my god!"

Prue panicked, as she sat up straight, wanting to get up

"I gotta call Elisa!"

"Prue... it's 11 o'clock. Working time has expanded already."

"Yeah, but..."

Prue said trying to demonstrate. But Rodger was besides her again starting to kiss her neck and chest. If he couldn't have quality, he at least wanted quantity. Prue soon enough gave in and the two of them melted together once more. It was 12 pm when Prue finally left Rodger's apartment, to head back to the manor

AN:

penut2lb: thanxs. i feel very honored, if u say sth like that about my writing. also teh thanxs is once again for allowing me to use susan's background. it won't come too often in teh story anymore ... but still thanxs.

anna: well would be difficult to write season 1 without andy, wouldn't it? ;)

adrianna: i know what u mean, i ahte also, that i ahve to make rodger act that way. but just look at 1x01. she was really really angry at him and also phoebe. there has to be a reason for it. the reason for rodger is easy to see already now.. the reason for phoebe will come later on.

everyone else: please take the time to review. i'm happy about every comment i get. happy even about the critics, cause, as i always say, when noone says what's bad, how shall i change it? ;)


	10. Sister fights and other problems to be s...

_AN:_

_ok here the first few chapters come, which are based on charmed. i really thought it was easier to stay in teh text that was said in the episode. i personally don#t really like this chapters that much, but i don't like it cause, we're coming to the time grams has to die. i hate to write such stuff and i hate to write prue and andy seperated. i personally hope the next chapters will get waaay better than those two i'm publishing today, as i really think tehy suck, but i also don#t know how to write them differnt...._

**_--------------------------_**

**_Back together, or not? Part 10:_**

**Sister fights and other problems to solve**

The next day:

Prue was up, as most times, first. What was good this way. Prue needed all the time she could get. Especially all the silent time she could get. Her wedding was gonna be in only a month and Prue had this early just one concern: the forgotten people. She needed to call Elisa, and that as fats as possible. She hoped Elisa could still do something, to correct their mistake. She turned the coffee machine on and sat down on one of the chairs as she tried to get all the people together again. Finally the coffee machine was ready and Prue looked up. Her thoughts started to drift off to last night. It was an amazing night. Despite the notice of the problem. But at least they had noticed it now. She only returned to the manor at 12 o'clock and now it was 6. She had been up since 5, to take a shower, get dressed and all. She still was tired and the smell of the coffee already made her senses slowly wake up. She grabbed for a mug and grabbed the coffee can to fill her mug. Then took a sip and finally grabbed the telephone and dialled in Elisa's number.

"Elisa? Yeah, hi, it's Prue..."

Prue said starting to walk nervous around the kitchen. Penny in the meantime came down the stairs and headed for the front door to get the newspaper. She had been in hospital a few days ago again, as her blood pressure was way too high. Naturally it was up because of a demon attach, but who should have known about that? The girls had brought her straight to the hospital, as they were worried about their grandmother.

"Look, there's a problem..."

Prue continued to speak on the telephone, as penny entered the kitchen.

"Morons! Why does that pre-pubescent have to throw the paper in the shrubbery?"

Penny cursed as she got herself a mug and went straight for the coffee machine. Prue was too busy to notice.

"... Roger seems to have forgotten an entire forest of his family tree so now the head count for the ceremony is up to 180. I know... "

Prue lied, as she couldn't tell Elisa, she had made a huge mistake. Prue also didn't notice how piper entered the kitchen and how the kitchen got crowded.

Piper had been getting up too late and still kind of in a stress because she didn't notice, she had catched up the time already. Piper right away noticed what her grandmother was up to and hurried up to her.

"Grams! The doctor was very clear when he said no caffeine. Here, have some nice tea."

Piper snapped at her as she got a little box out of the cupboard and handed it to her grandmother. Which finally got prue's attention onto piper and as it seemed also elisa's.

"No, that would just be my sister yelling and it will be a lot easier when I move out."

Prue told the elisa, as she played with the cord of it. She was nervous about the wedding. And was very scared something would go wrong, which could ruin it.- now something really did go wrong and the voices in the background didn't make prue less nervous about it.

"Grams, where's the paper?"

Piper asked with a louder voice. Prue started to get annoyed by all the yells. She didn't understand one word of Elisa anymore. And elisa probably didn't understand her neither. Prue just stood opposite of penny and piper and watched penny handing piper the paper. Piper just smiled a fake smile back at her. That was when prue decided it was too much for her to take.

"Can I call you back? Thank you."

With those words Prue hang up. She looked up just in time to see piper sitting down at the kitchen table, unfolding the papaer.

"You know, I'm so glad to have the two of you in the same place. It's a rarity."

Penny told them smiling proudly at her two granddaughters. She paused for a second as she remmeberd the camera she had bought yesterday.

"Oh, listen, do me a favor, I just treated myself and bought... tada!"

Penny held up a camera, as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Great new camera. Even though it's last year's model. What is it? A '96?"

Prue asked immediately. Cameras and photos were her passion. And something like a new camera in the house always got her interested

"Well, I just want to just get a few pictures, you know."

Penny told her, but before Prue could answer her, piper got Prue's attention

"Did you say you were moving out? "

"Yes, I did. We can't all live here with Grams forever."

Prue answered her quickly.

"Yeah, uh, maybe just a couple of quick shots, you know, candids."

The sisters didn't even hear their grandmother anymore. They simply forgot about their grandmother as they started to have a little fight"

"Uh, when was this decided?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably when I was proposed to. Or maybe when I told you, I'd be only moving back to the manor till everything settled down with grams."

Prue told her. And as if her words were cursed, penny seemed to get trouble with breathing.

"Uh, maybe later."

Penny said, as she tried to breath as calmly as possible. But it seemed to have no use. Her hand automatically wanders up her chest. She has had those 'attacks' already a few times and slowly was used to it

"Grams?"

Piper asked worried. Naturally, penny was used to it, but since the girls only lived in the manor again for 6 months and were in that time also very busy with their jobs and the wedding, they didn't see their grandmother in such a condition very much

"Please sit down. "

Piper told her gently, as she grabs Penny's hand.

"You only just got back from hospital. "

Prue reminded her grandmother, as she was worried as well

"Okay, I'll take it easy."

Penny said, forcing a smile to curve on her lips. But just as she finished speaking, the doorbell rang and she continued her little speech

"After I get that..."


	11. More stress for Penny

**_Back together, or not? Part 11:_**

**More stress for Penny**

"After I get that..."

Penny told them, her smile growing, as she was getting out of the part were everyone worries about her and tries to get her into hospital, again. Penny walked out into the foyer and up to the front door.

"Eh... wait..."

Piper stumbled, trying to keep penny in the kitchen and to get her to sit down. But naturally penny didn't listen. Prue and piper followed her. They didn't want to leave their grandmother's side, as they were still worried. Penny opened the door, just to find two policemen standing outside. Along with her youngest granddaughter and as always, that granddaughter had a cookie sentence on her lips to ease the situation

"Oh, you guys didn't have to get out of bed for little old me."

She told them, a smile plastered on her face

"Mrs. Halliwell?"

One of the cops asked into the group of the three women. All three women were kind of shocked. But why were they even shocked? This was something, which nearly happened on a regular basis, lately.

"Can I hear what she did first before I answer that?"

Penny asked, knowing the she automatically answered the cop's question with that

"She was caught shoplifting."

The cop told penny as they enter along with phoebe, who had already made up a nice little story for her grandmother to believe

"Oh, that is so not true; I just forgot to pay for them, Grams. The store's not even pressing charges. "

Piper and Prue exchanged looks, which clearly say 'oh yeah sure!'

"Phoebe"

Penny said in a calm and disappointed kind of voice

"Oh, please don't sound so disappointed."

Phoebe begged. But it was already working inside of phoebe's brain. She had to find something really good, to be able to change the topic. She had to change the topic, because she knew, this would get ugly, if she didn't

"Look, you're always talking about how we should spend more time together and, well, here we all are."

Phoebe looked into the faces of her grandmother and sisters to see their reaction, but nothing changed on their expression.

'Damn it, why can't it work once?'

Phoebe thought

"Okay, that was really fun."

She told them ironically, as she passes everyone

"Phoebe, what is the matter with you? How can you behave so recklessly? What about your destiny, your..."

Penny stops for a second to look at phoebe and also to make sure, nothing slipped from her lips, which shouldn't

"... your future?"

She asked. Phoebe looked at her. She was slightly annoyed, because she had heard this speech a million of times. But still she staid silent till her grandmother had finished. Her grandmother expected of her, to apology, she expected her to say anything, which made this break of law any less bad. But phoebe wouldn't say that. She was sick of everyone telling her she was bad. This was the way she is. And they finally should learn to accept that.

"Well, maybe my future plans don't match up to the ones that you've mapped out."

Phoebe spat at penny. She was pretty relieved as those words finally escaped her lips. She felt much freer. Prue and piper just looked shocked at their little sisters. They couldn't believe, that phoebe dared to speak in such a voice in such a way to their grandmother. Penny wasn't shocked. She had seen this coming already a while. Buts she still had hoped, this day would never come. But I had come. It was there. Penny looked hurt at phoebe. She had tried the best to raise her, and she had failed. She had disappointed patty and herself. The police men look at each other, as the situation was getting more and more intimae. They both felt uncomfortable, to interrupt this family discussion. They both thought, it would be the best, if they just left and left the family alone. After exchange looks once again, one of them finally broke the silence with clearing his throat, to get the attention of the four women

"We're, uh, gonna need to take back those shoes that you... "

"... Forgot to pay for?"

Phoebe continues his sentence in a rather happy voice

"Right. "

The police officer told her, clearly showing, that not only penny, Prue and piper didn't believe that story.


	12. Just an accident?

**_Back together, or not? Part 12:_**

**Just an accident?**

After Prue had returned from work, she helped Piper with the dinner. Naturally she didn't do much more than cut some stuff, while talking to piper. The radio was turned on and both felt like in the times, they had their own apartment. Penny entered the kitchen

"Hey you two, you need help?"

"No, we're fine, Grams. You just lay a little down"

"You guys are fine and so am I"

Penny told them smiling a little.

"You know, it's not that we want to annoy you... we just want the best for you."

"Yeah, we still need you here"

Piper added. Penny just smiled

"I know, girls. But if I'd be the one permanently telling you guys to rest, you'd be annoyed after a while as well"

Penny told them

"Sorry"

Piper answered

"So I'm axing again... can I help you?"

The doorbell rang just as Penny finished

"Yeah, you can take my place"

Prue said smiling, placing the knife on the counter and going for the hall. She opened the door to see who was there. But all she saw were roses.

'Oh my god! Rodger is so cute!'

Prue could only think a she saw all the roses. Piper didn't have a boyfriend and one of the Phoebe's idiots never would be so amazing to send her roses. She was amazed. It only could be for her. It had Rodger standing all over.

"Miss Halliwell?"

The guy, which held the huge bouquet of flowers

"Yeah, that's me"

Prue answered

"Phoebe Halliwell?"

The guy asked, handing her the card, which came along. Prue's face fell. It was for Phoebe? She couldn't believe her ears. She turned the card around.

'That's Roger's handwriting!'

She thought shocked

"Are... are you sure this is for Phoebe Halliwell? Not Pruedence Halliwell?"

"No, it's Phoebe."

The guy told her.

"Can you please give those to her for me? I still have a lot of work to do." He told her

"Umm... yeah... yeah sure"

Prue said still confused

"Thank you very much! Bye!"

"Bye"

Prue mumbled. She closed the door and stumbled back. She placed the flowers on a table and then read the card

meet me tonight at 10. We need to talk. Rodger

Prue read it over and over again. It was his handwriting. She knew it was.

"Piper!"

Prue yelled

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

Piper entered the foyer

"Wow those are amazing!"

She said starring at the roses

"Whose handwriting is that, would you say?"

Prue asked, handing the card to Piper

"What a stupid question. It's Rodgers. And it's also signed with his name. Aren't you happy?"

"I was... but they're for Phoebe..."

Prue said, looking at Piper, still kind of shocked

"Maybe, it just was, some stupid accident"

"Then why did the guy ask if I'm Phoebe Halliwell? Where from, doe she know her name?"

Piper looked at Prue. She didn't know what to answer. Penny entered the foyer as well, wanting to know what was going on

"What's wrong?"

Prue just starred at her grandmother

"I... gotta go..."

Prue just stumbled. She headed for her coat and hurried out of the manor and down to her car. Leaving a puzzled Penny with a still confused Piper.

AN:

thanxs everyone for reviewing. i'm thrileld to have so many reviews, as the reviews go up way more thanwith my first story...

penut2lb: thank you very much, but all the chapter, where u liked the comment so much, was kind of stolen from charmed. the scenes i use from real charmed, also contain teh real lines from it. so all i can say is, can't take much of teh credit for that, as i only write the feelings, the reactions, teh emotions, not making up teh situation or the text. or i just add, like in this chapter some stuff, to udnerstand the chapter, that will be up for chapter 16 (probably) and will contained once agian a situation from pre-witched.


	13. We need to talk

**_Back together, or not? Part 13:_**

**We need to talk...**

Prue headed to Rodger's apartment. She got out her keys and went to his apartment. She unlocked the door

"Rodger!"

She yelled. She wanted answers and that now. No response came. She went over to his answering machine, to see if he had already picked her message up. He hadn't. there were two messages. But was that already after hers? She pressed the play button. She wanted to know, what was on it. She kept her fingers on the answering machine. She looked into nothing as she listened to the playing voice. First thing she heard was a loud beep and then the first, message started playing...

"Rodger? You there? Come on... pick up! I need you to pick up. I'm in trouble and if you don't get me out of it, I'm in even more trouble! Come on you gotta be there!"

Phoebe's voice trailed impatiently and then she paused, as if she waited for Rodger. Prue's breath stopped as she heard the voice of Phoebe filling the room. She starred speechless into nothing. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Fuck..."

Prue heard Phoebe cursing and also the next loud beep, which signalized the next message to be played, but it seemed to be far, far away.

"Hey baby... I don't know if I can make it to come over to yours tonight. It's pretty much going on here. Phoebe was caught shop lifting. Everything is chaos at the mo..."

As finally after the beep the machine started the second message, she realized, Phoebe had called Rodger to pick her up from the mall. She wanted him to burst her out of the whole situation. Phoebe wanted Grams, Piper and Prue herself, not to know about this ever. Prue heard her own voice, but she was too shocked to really listen to herself. As soon as the realization hit her, she was gone. She was too shocked to think or move. It was too much. Her thoughts were racing.

'Why does she call Rodger? Why is Rodger sending Phoebe flowers? Why do they have to talk? Phoebe doesn't like Rodger! Why would she call him? Why didn't she call one of her so called friends? Why?'

Prue thought. Finally a single tear left her eye. She still starred into nothing

'Where's Rodger?"

Prue thought and as if god heard her pleading for answers, she heard a key turning in the door. Rodger was coming home. Rodger entered his apartment and heard Prue's voice coming from the answering machine. He looked confused around and saw Prue standing there. Prue just turned around, to look coldly at him. She slowly pulled the tear from her eye

"Prue? You alright?"

Rodger asked, acting like he was worried. He had mastered this by now

"We need to talk"

Prue told him simply. They would have a hell of a talk till Prue would leave again.


	14. Getting to know each other better

_**Back together, or not? Part 14:**_

**Getting to know each other better**

Andy was entering his and his partner Morris' office after the lunch break

"Hey Trudeau!"

"Hey Morris. Anything new on the case we're working on?"

"I don't exactly know. But the chief brought the resources you wanted about this Prue Halliwell..."

"Great. Thanks" Andy said grabbing for the folder, Morris was holding into the air

"What I don't get is what that woman has to do with the case we're working on..."

Morris told him

"And you want answers now?"

"What if I do?"

"I'd tell you, that she has nothing to do with the case"

"Then why do you want the background of her?"

Morris asked not letting go

"You won't let go, will you?"

"Nope..."

"Alright, then I tell you, that it's something personal."

"Personal?"

"Yes, personal"

"You let personal stuff interfere with your work?"

"Yes, in this special case I do"

Andy said annoyed of all the questions

"Trudeau, we're working now half a year together. You are avoiding one district of San Francisco completely. We're partners and I think if you let some people influence our job like this, we should be talking about this"

Andy stayed silent. He didn't want to talk about it. It hurt too much

"I call Sheila, so she won't be worrying. I invite you for a dinner tonight."

"Who's Sheila?"

"My pregnant wife"

Morris said smiling. Andy smiled as well

"Yeah... you're right. We really need to get to know each other better"

Andy told him grinning a little. Darryl repeated the grin and the view one ach other till the phone rang and Andy rolled over to it and picked the phone up

"Trudeau?"


	15. Lies

_**Back together, or not? Part 15:**_

**Lies**

„Why does Phoebe have flowers of you? Why does she call you??"

Prue asked Rodger. Rodger and her were now seated on couch now.

'Damn, she saw the flowers. I thought she'd still be at work!'

"It's complicated"

Rodger said

"For me this is pretty simple and you better make it simple as well, Rodger! Why do you send Phoebe roses with a card saying we have to talk??"

"I... know you're mad. But you seem to think, isn't true. It's not what really happened or happens"

"As if there was another explanation to all of this than... you che..."

"Just let me explained, okay?"

Rodger stopped her. He had to do something. He had to get to a believable story and that fast. Prue still couldn't believe what all the facts kind of told her.

'Oh c'mon Prue, Rodger would never betray her. Or would he? But even if he did, he'd never do it with Phoebe. Phoebe would never do that. Not with my fiancé. Or would she? It wouldn't be the first time she stole a boyfriend of me or Piper. But we're engaged. Not even Phoebe would go this far'

Prue thought. Her thoughts were still racing about the topic. Her thoughts were like recorded onto cassette and playing over and over again

"Prue?"

Rodger asked, making sure he had her attention

"I'm waiting..."

"Phoebe tries to seduce me..."

"Oh sure!"

Prue shouted out, but then slowed down

'No! Never! Phoebe would never... yes she would... but... she hates Rodger..."

"Phoebe hates you more than anyone else on the whole world. And that same woman, you say, wants to seduce you. I put a lot past Phoebe, but not that! She'd never just sleep with anyone. That far she's not yet. And she definitely won't sleep with someone she hates! She still ahs a free will!"

Prue yelled at him not believing him, but not really sure, if it was really the right thing to defend Phoebe?

"Could you just let me finish, before you go yelling at me over and over again?"

Rodger asked. He couldn't concentrate on his story, when Prue stopped him over and over again. How could he remember the details of his story, if Prue stopped his thoughts over and over again? Prue just nodded slightly. She looked again at Rodger

"Phoebe tries to seduce me. She calls me permanently at work and also here. She visits me. Sends me cards with invitations to bars and such stuff. But now don't ask me, where she got the money from."

Rodger added, having no explanation for that point of his story

"naturally she acts towards you, like she hates me. Can she different? You would get suspicious if she acted any different, wouldn't you? She always says, I shall not say a word to you. She meant it would only hurt you. She didn't want that. **_I _**didn't want that. That's why I decided to just leave it and ignore her, best I can. But it's time I tell you. It's going already a while that way. Tonight I wanted to tell her, to finally stop. I wanted to tell her, that I would talk to you about this now. That I can't marry you with this secret"

Prue looked at him, still. She needed a little time. She needed to think about this before believing it.

'It makes sense. Phoebe's reckless. She'd do anything for sex. And she probably stole the money for the cards and the calls. She wouldn't care if it was her own sister's fiancé or boyfriend. She always did. And not only from her. The hate thing makes sense as well.'

Finally Prue smiled a little. Giving Rodger a glimpse of victory.

'Rodger would never hurt me. He's so cute. Not wanting to marry me, with a secret between us. He'd even send me ro... the roses weren't for me... they were for Phoebe. If he simply wanted to talk to her, why did he send her roses?"

Prue's smile faded again as she came to the topic of the roses. She stayed cold and distantly.

"Why did you send her roses?"

Prue asked in a low voice.

"Damn... what to do with the roses... why did I send Phoebe roses? Damn it! Why did she have to remember the damn roses?"

"Actually, I send two bouquets. One to Phoebe with the message of talking tonight. But it weren't roses I ordered. I ordered summer flowers. You know me, not good in such stuff. I said they shall just take some summer flowers. And the second bouquet was for you. That one should have been roses with the message I love you along. The flower shop probably mixed up the cards. I'm sorry"

"Where's the second bouquet?"

Prue asked, still not completely convinced

'Damn... I forgot I never had a second bouquet. What now? Think Rodger, think...'

"It's at your office. I didn't know you'd return home today early. Forgot about that"

'That one was good. She'd only go to her office tomorrow and till then, I can manage to get another bouquet there'

Rodger thought. Then looked carefully at her and when a small smile appeared on her lips, he was sure, he had won.

"You're so cute to me, and I think you want to betray me... I'm sorry"

Prue said, looking into his eyes. In respond she just got a tender kiss on her lips

"It's okay"

Rodger told her after pulling away again.

"No nothing's okay... my sister wants you... she mostly gets what she wants..."

"Don't worry about that, I'm gonna handle that. You just concentrate on our wedding"

He told her, smiling a little and as he pulled Prue into a hug, his smile grew into a big grin. He had made it. Prue believed him. No matter what Phoebe would tell her, she'd not believe it. And he even got an unexpected special now. The distance between Prue and Phoebe would become bigger and bigger. Phoebe would need help from someone else. From him. And he'd not help her, without her being a little more nice to him. He was the first one to tell Prue his version of the story. He was the one she believed. He had everything he could ask for.

AN:  
thank you all again for taking the time to review. i feel really honored, that someone likes my stories...

peanut2lb: i know what u mean with both of ur reviews. i'd loved to make prue kick his ass as well, but it asn't time for that yet. prue can only know when phoebe is already gone.

also i can't wait for prue and andy to meet again as well, but i hope the next chapter will please u at leats a little, as we both still have to wait a bit till i can finally come to s1 for real...


	16. Remembering the past

**_Back together, or not? Part 16:_**

**Remembering the past**

Andy and his partner Morris entered Buddy's. Andy wanted to go there as he wanted to be somewhere familiar as he explained his past to some man he only knew for half a year. He loved being in buddy's. Prue's mom had worked there and after school they mostly walked there and drank a milkshake till Patty's shift ended and she drove them home.

"Why did you want to come here that unconditionally?"

"I was often here, when I was little."

"You grew up in San Francisco?"

Andy smiled a little. He suddenly remembered the prom. Prue's and his only dance. He remembered the song, which played just when they danced

"I had the time of my life here"

He answered his partner, as he quoted the song. Both men sat down on a table and ordered a hamburger and a coke each.

"If you had the time of your life here, then why did you leave San Francisco?"

"It's complicated..."

Andy told him, his expressions changing and the smile disappearing form his face

"We have all night"

Morris grinned, and Andy repeated it.

"I better start at the very beginning then"

"No problem"

The hamburgers arrived and Andy paused till the waitress was gone again

"It actually all started even before my birth. My mom had a friend. Patty. They were best friends, like sisters, like twins. They went together to school, finished it together, went to college together and as weird as it sounds, also found the men of their lives at pretty much the same time. Last but not least, they were also pregnant at pretty much the same time."

Andy told him and took a bite of his hamburger. He was smiling slightly at the memory of Patty. She had been like his aunt. A very close aunt and she was his god mother, just like Julia was the girls' godmother.

"Well, even thought it all was at pretty much the same time, I was born before Prue. I was a premature birth and my mom was also a bit more far than Patty."

"Aaah, there the girl goes"

Morris commented. As he remembered the information Andy wanted, were about a Pruedence Halliwell.

"Yeah, there she goes"

Andy said letting out a laugh

"Prue and me kinda were destined to become best friends and we were. I don't remember one day, we weren't together. We stayed best friends through the years. We stayed at each other's side, as Prue's mom died, as her dad left Prue and her younger sisters without a parent with their grandmother, as my dad was wounded bad in a shooting, as Prue more or less started to play the mom for her sisters and, and, and..."

Andy said taking another bite and chewing

"When we were 16, we slowly started to develop feelings for each other. Her grandmother was at first against it, as she wanted Prue to concentrate on her mother role for piper and Phoebe"

"P seems a very common start in that family"

Morris commented grinning

"Yeah, it's kind of a tradition. Oh well... when we were a bit over 18... I had the house free and Prue and me shared our first time... well you know. It turned out, that one shot was enough, and I got Prue pregnant exactly that night"

"You animal"

Morris said, as he tried to cheer Andy up a bit, as he seemed to become sad and strange. He never saw his partner this way before. Andy couldn't smile at that. He just could take a big breath, before he could go on

"As we told Prue's grandmother, she was completely against it, wanted her to abort it, but that Prue and I didn't want. For weeks we had to fight against her. For weeks they didn't talk a word. Prue was completely burned out. I tried so much to get her to eat and rest, but Prue had too much to do in the household to worry about herself and the baby. We had our prom night and all worries were onto Prue, and how we could hide her growing belly. Everyone who knew, Prue was pregnant saw it, but only Prue's sisters and grandmother knew so far. She had a few dizzy spells that night, but she still refused to leave. She didn't want to ruin our prom. I brought her to a hotel room and we spend a wonderful night. Followed by more stress. One day I came over and I saw already in her face, she wasn't good at all. I wanted to take everything over, so she could rest, but she fainted, before I got her into bed. She fell onto an old trunk. Prue lost our baby that night and it changed us very much. Prue and me had already started loving the baby and to loose somebody was just so hard for teenagers, we were young and just couldn't handle it back then."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I would love to stay with Sheila permanently. I'm so scared something happens to her or the baby."

Morris told Andy in an understanding way. Andy smiled a little

"Well. Prue was worst. She, went to school, like a zombie, came home, and went straight to bed. She starred crying at the ultra sound picture for hours, till she fell asleep. I tried to go on. She tried to stop the world from turning. I tried to pull her along, but after a major fight, I realized, she needed to go through this without me. I left for college to Portland. My parents followed."

Andy said, making the painful part really fast.

"There's no day ever since, I don't think of Prue... and our baby. We didn't know if it would be a girl or not, but we always believed it would be a girl. Our little Meghan. Prue loved that name. It was all so fast. As soon as we finally had realized we were going to be parents, as soon as we finally loved the baby and were happy about having a baby, Prue lost the baby. It was the bets for both of us, to start a new chapter in our lives."

Morris stayed silent. He didn't know what to do. His partner seemed to be though so much and he simply didn't know what to answer. He felt worst for pushing him into telling him this story

"If I had known... I'd never..."

"It's okay. I learned to talk about this. And now, you for sure want to know, what made me come back here, right? Around a year ago, my partner in Portland died. That ruined my marriage. And I once again, tried to run away from my problems. But destiny or whatever, playd a game on me and my boss got me moved here, to San Francisco. I failed running away this time, as I was sent back to where I started my run."

Andy told him and then finally looked up at Morris.

"But, enough of sadness now. How long are you and... Sheila, right?"

Morris nodded

"how long are you married? How far along is she? Boy or girl?"

"We're married for 3 years. She's in 4th month and we don't know yet, but we wait for the next ultra sound to come and to get to know, what we'll have."

Morris told him. Andy smiled

"You're one lucky man"

"Yeah, I probably am."

Morris again turned silent. One thing still bugged him. One question was burning on his tongue. Andy had noticed Morris' behaviour. He had seen that often, as he had a class of psychology, well, he had to have it.

"Ask finally"

Andy told Morris

"Where did you know?"

"I'm good in my job"

Andy said grinning

"Why did you want background information on Prue after all those years?"

Morris asked.

"I wanted to know a little more about her, again. My mom put a picture of the prom night into my bag. I thought it probably was a... kind of sign... maybe destiny that I was moved back here again. I wanted to know if she was happily married or something, before I even try anything."

"You want to ask her out?"

"Well... maybe after some warming up the old friendship..."

A smile played on Andy's lips as Morris just laughed and shook his head


	17. Things are getting worst

_**Back together, or not? Part 17:**_

**Things are getting worst**

**The next day at the Manor:**

Prue and Phoebe stood in the foyer, fighting once more. Piper sat in the living, as Penny entered the manor.

"Goddess I can't believe you became such a brat!"

"I'm no brat!"

Phoebe defended

"Hey girls"

Penny greeted, but was ignored.

"Oh really? Then why do u think all the same what u do, Grams will just bust you out of it? Like yesterday? You don't follow any rules anymore! I simply can't believe u! What if the neighbors find out u steal and do drugs and all? Do you ever think of Grams??"

Prue yelled at her. Piper entered the foyer as well. She wanted to try for the millionth time to get them separated. Somehow Prue didn't seem in a too good mood today, at least not about anything that was related to Phoebe

"Hey Grams..."

Piper said, but the yelling continued

"I don't care the neighbors. They shall better watch out their own problems!"

"How about we leave this conversation at that point and we all do something else, Prue didn't you still have to handle some stuff about the wedding?"

Piper asked, but was, just like Penny, completely ignored.

"Like I said, you ruin Grams reputation. I swear, next time the police or hospital or whoever calls, I won't come to help you with it, so don't even try it!"

"Girls!"

Penny said pretty much loud and suddenly the attention got floating to her

"Grams! Hey! You standing already long there?"

Phoebe asked smiling

"Hello, Grams."

Prue said as well. Smiling at her grandma, while Piper was not smiling at all. She knew her sisters would be in trouble. Big trouble.

"I just bought some film for my new camera. I'd love to have some pictures of all three of you. How about we do it right now? As we're already all together anyway"

"Actually..."

Phoebe started, but stopped right away, as Grams threw a stern look at her

"Actually... I think this is a good idea"

Phoebe said smiling, saving her butt once more. Everyone knew it was really better to just leave it and pose for a few seconds for grams. So everyone went outside and Penny closed the door after her


	18. Retracting the claws for Grams

**_Back together, or not? Part 18:_**

**Retracting their claws for Penny**

"Okay, girls, now if you could just move a little closer, okay? Uh, Phoebe, turn to me, I wanna be able to get your good side. "

Penny told them. She was changing her vision from the one through her camera to real one back and forth again and again as she tried to get the best view of her grandchildren. But even though the girls had agreed to make this picture for their grandmother, they still didn't stop fighting. Evil comments and stupid allusions were made over and over again

"I don't think she has one today, Grams."

Piper told her grandmother

'Only today?'

Prue thought angrily, but decided not to say it though. Phoebe felt Prue's view on her and heard Piper's comment. She was getting uncomfortable. She couldn't understand why Piper now started it as well. Piper had always been on her side, but since what happened the other day, where she was caught shop lifting, everything changed and even the middle sister didn't know how to protect the baby sister anymore. It was impossible to try and defend her. There was pretty much nothing good anymore, she could say. Before her arguments were sentences like... at least she doesn't do drugs... a week later she got disappointed or she put the statement in hey, it's not that bad, at least she never did something bringing her into hospital another week later, Phoebe had laid in hospital, because she thought she could fly and jumped out of the window. The list of arguments, Piper had used was endless. But now Phoebe crossed the border between her understanding and accepting, to something even Piper wasn't able to ignore.

"Can we please get this over with?"

Phoebe asked. She just wanted out. She wanted to her friends. The ones who understood her. Just smoke a calming cigarette and feel better once again. But as mostly, the next allusions weren't too far away.

"Why? You got plans?"

Prue asked looking at Phoebe

"Prue, all I'm getting is your shoulder."

Penny said. She still tried to get the girls into a somewhat good position. But once again she was ignored.

"Anyone that I know?"

"I'm sure lying beneath all that sarcasm there is a point. And if it has anything to do with Roger... "

"Well, I mean, he said that you call him pretty often"

"Looking for you. Prue, I'm not gonna defend myself when I didn't do anything wrong."

"Really?"

Prue asked ironically. Prue and Rodger had a long talk yesterday. He had told her a lot of things about her little sister, she didn't like too much. Naturally Rodger lied to Prue. But in his opinion it was just bowing the truth a bit, so Prue wouldn't find out about his interests on Phoebe. Just some ridiculous lie, not to hurt Prue.

"Just trying to be nice to the guy considering he's gonna be part of this family soon. You know, which I'm not even sure I wanna be part of this family."

Phoebe snapped back. Rodger had told Prue something. She could tell that. She was sure of that. But she was also sure of Rodger lying. Piper just simply starred at Phoebe for a second. Once again, she got disappointed. Penny had in the meantime let the camera sink. She looked up and saw that the sun was shifting.

"The sun is shifting. Could you move down a step please?"

Penny asked nicely and surprisingly was heard and listened to. Pleased Penny smiled at them and again posed her camera in front of her face. But she had to put it away after a second again. Phoebe couldn't leave it. Couldn't stop pressuring the subject.

"And why would I spend my time on a wimp who's got mother issues?"

"I don't know, but why should I believe anything that you say? I mean, you don't even know the difference between what belongs to you and what belongs to, oh, let's say Macy's.

"Alright then. Are we done?"

Piper asked, as she grew sick of hearing the fight. She wanted to leave her sisters right now. Act as if they wouldn't exist. She was mad at phoebe to say, she didn't want her to be her sister anymore and disappointed form Prue, to always start those fights. She was the more mature one. She finally should understand it wasn't going to help, but just made things worse. Grams just watches disappointed. She was tired of hearing their fights. She suddenly feels very much responsible for the fights. She raised the girls and she was the one not able to get them, to stand together. Instead she got them into more and more fights.

'They have to stay together.'

Penny thought to herself and the guilt-feelings start to overcome her. She put herself into a lot of stress.

'Just because I didn't raise them well enough, they won't be able to fulfill their destiny...'

Penny though mad at herself. Suddenly she felt like getting too less air. She gasped for air. There once again one of those stupid attacks was. She grabs her chest as it felt like someone squeezed her lung and/or heart. Phoebe was the first to notice and hurriedly walked down a few steps, to her grandmother's side

"Grams!"

She yelped and put a supporting arm around her grandmother.

"Grams."

Prue gasps as well and along with piper hurries a few steps forward again

"Okay, okay, take shallow breaths."

Piper told Penny, as she was the one, hearing that often enough from all the doctors that treated their grandmother. But piper not only said it to help Penny, but also to help herself. Calm herself.

"I should call the doctor."

Prue said, letting go of one of Penny's hands

"No doctor."

Penny told them and Prue returned her hand to Penny's

"Just a picture."

Penny said, freed herself of the arms and hands of the girls and finally looked at them

"Is it too much for an old lady to ask her granddaughters to retract their claws, stand still and look at me long enough to take one lousy picture?"

Penny asked looking from one of the sisters to the other. The girls exchange looks and then nod at Penny before they went for a good place. Penny let out a big breath. Calming herself down and also in relief. She again put the camera to her face and finally made a picture. It wasn't perfect, but it was the most she could ask from them.


	19. Pain

**_Back together, or not? Part 19:_**

**Pain**

AN:

thanxs again for all teh support!!

anna: no they didn't do it. well rodger wnated and tried his best, but they didn't come to the act.

all the andy-lovers: there u guys go.... some more on his feelings before everything gets serious with penny....

--------------------------------

Trudeau, you're in late today"

Morris commented

"Sorry, partner, couldn't get myself out of bed earlier"

Andy answered as he placed the file about Prue on the desk

"Bad news?"

"She's engaged"

Andy answered simply. Sighting heavily a she sunk into his chair.

"Maybe you should say, you're ill"

Morris told him

"No, I already thought about that... but... it has no use... it kills me to be alone at home, nothing to do..."

Andy answered him

"So, you not even gonna meet her?"

"No, I don't think so... the news of her soon being married is worse enough, I don't have to see her happy with another man..."

Andy said sighting

"You should try. She has the right to decide. Maybe she breaks up with him, when she has the decision between the two of you."

"You don't know her..."

Andy told him

"No I don't. But hell you gotta fight for your love."

"It has no use. I came too late"

Andy said shortly and got up. He picked the file again and went to his boss office, to return the file. He didn't just do it to finally end his suffer, but also not to have to talk to Morris anymore. He knew Prue. Her decisions were finally, if they were once made.

"Chief..."

"Trudeau, you finally found the way to the office as well?"

"Sorry, chief, but the traffic was worst."

"Yeah whatever... did Morris tell you about the new case?"

"No, not yet. I just wanted to return this file"

"Oh right, well, then back to work"

Andy just nodded and left his bosses office again. He looked around and then left the police department. He went outside and leaned onto the wall of the police building. He closed his eyes, as he blocked all the emotions out. He had put his hopes up too much. And now they were not fulfilled and his hurt was more than ever.


	20. Who makey the decisions?

_**Back together, or not? Part 20:**  
_**Who makes the decisions?  
**

**--------------------**

The same day in the evening Penny was in the attic. A circle of five candles were placed in the middle of the attic and the girls' mother was standing in the middle of all of it. Suddenly a strong wind got the old windows of the manor to crack. And with that the window opened with a loud crash. The wind, which came into the room, blew out all of the candles. The little chat of patty and Penny was interrupted once again. Penny went over, closed the window again and then returned to the candles  
"Damn wind keeps blowing out my candles."  
Penny said as she started to light all the candles again  
"I'm sorry, Patty, we got cut off."  
Penny told her daughter as she relights the last candle and Patty appeared again in the attic.  
"I just what troubles me about your daughters is not where they came from, it's where they're going. "  
Penny explained Patty for the hundredth of time this night. Penny and Patty had chatted the whole evening about the upcoming situation. Penny's thoughts were circling around ripping the girls' powers forever. Penny knew, she wasn't in a too good condition and with her dead, the girls would receive their powers. Their magical powers. The powers, they could only handle together. They were the charmed ones. They had to get along to tab into the powers of the charmed ones, the power of three.  
"It's just a phase, mother. When their destiny is revealed, they'll come together."  
Patty argued. She still put a lot of confidence into her girls. She knew, in extreme situations they would stand together and stop the cat fights.  
"But what if they don't? What if they never do? What if the gift is too much for them to handle and they...?"  
Penny asked looking at the ghostly form of her daughter, which had no answer to all of those questions.  
"Well, regardless, I fear there may be only one option if I can't find a way to bring these girls together."  
"Mother, that's nonsense."  
Patty argued. She wanted her girls to at least know the truth after all those years. She wanted them to decide themselves if they wanted these powers or not  
"Perhaps."  
Penny interrupted Patty and also didn't gave her a chance to say one more word  
"Good night my darling."  
She said and blew the first candle out. The other's followed and last but not least Penny telekinetically placed everything back on its' place before leaving the attic again.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**thanxs once again for all the replies. i appreciate all your responses and always try to get your input also somehow into my story  
penut2lb: don't you worry, I have something up for the dearest rodger ;)  
as I planned on all this pre-s1 stuff to be only like 10 chapters or something, I think I'm gonna rename it. To something like pre-s1 dunno the name yet, but if I add s1 one to this fic, it'll get as huge as why other fic, and I actually don't want that. The next rename will be, that I think of myself changing my username to PrueTrudeau, I'm sure you'll get that soon enough handled as you still know my stories and can search for them ;)  
and my last announcement to make, is, that I have a little probleme... I wanted to add something already on Thursday or Friday... buut I wrote two chapters at school and I forgot to save it on a disc... or at least thought I did save it on the disc but there's nothing on it. I will try to fix this next week as soon as possible. I could type the chapter once again, but the probleme is, that I have a lot to do this weekend... 4 parties to go to in 3 days... nice, huh? And since this chapter wa skinda short I just typed this one again... but tehs econd one is about Andy... a whole lot of Andy's emotions and all... it's loooong... so just give me a littlew more time to see if it's really needed to be retyped again...

Yours

nic


	21. Pain and a lot of it

**_Closer to thee Part 21:_  
Washed out  
**

**--------------------**

Andy entered his apartment again. It was 11pm. After work he still was at a bar. He couldn't go home. At home he was alone with his thoughts. Alone with the fact that Prue was engaged. He opened the door and just stood in the open door for a while. He starred into his apartment. It was empty. He was alone. He was confronted with his loneliness while Prue was engaged. _  
'Prue.'_  
Prue filled all his thoughts this day. Whatever he did, his thoughts seemed to run back to her. To their relationship. To the relationship they had and then there was the one thing, which pulled him so much down: Prue was engaged. Finally he entered his apartment. He threw his keys onto the dining table and then went for the kitchen, grabbed himself a bottle of water, then plopped down on one of the kitchen chairs. He said there in silence. Sipping on the bottle, emptying it step by step while he starred into nothing. He tried hard to block the thoughts about Prue out, but there it was again._  
'I had the time of my life...'_  
Andy's eyes closed tightly. He again tried hard to remove all the memories in his head. All the pain. He finally put the bottle down and covered his face  
"She'll marry someone else... she said, she'd only do it with me"  
Andy mumbled into his hands.

_6 year old Prue and Andy sat in the back yard of the manor. Each on one swing, licking on their ice cream. Andy's parents were at a wedding and so Andy was dropped off at the manor and would stay there over night.  
"Andy?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you think marrying is cool?"  
"I don't know, but mom said, if u love someone very much and shared a lot of stuff with him or her, it's the coolest you can do with this person."  
Little Prue smiled  
"Well, I know someone I share a lot with and if it's that cool, I know that I want to do it with only that person"  
"Your dad?"  
"No! Never!"  
"Well... who then, cause Piper and Phoebe you are not allowed to, because they're girls just like you and you need a boy or a man to do it with!"  
"Man, Andy, you're so silly. The one I'm talking about is you."  
"You saying you want to marry me when we're older?"  
"Uh hum"  
Andy's smile grew wide  
"Only if you want to, naturally"  
Prue added fast and added grin to the comment. Andy starred into her eyes for a few seconds.  
"I think you're right. There's nothing we didn't share yet. So we should also do something this cool together, if it's really that cool"  
Little Andy said smiling as little Piper came running into the garden and ran up to Andy. She tapped him and then ran away again  
"You're it!!"  
She yelled while she was already nearly inside the manor again_

Andy woke up from his memory. He was short before crying. He closed the bottle again and got up, wandering off to his bathroom. He got undressed and under the hot water of his shower.  
_'How could I have been this stupid? I didn't keep our promise. How could I just believe she would do? I broke up with her. I left! I was married! How could I think she lived like a nun while I was gone? It's her right to be happy also without me.'_  
Andy thought_  
'But why can't I be the one to make her happy. Why does it have to be someone else? Why does it hurt so much to be sure, she was gone. Not my g/f anymore, not my fiancée not my wife, but soon someone others'_  
Finally some tears mixed up with the water of the shower flowing freely down his cheeks and body. But soon enough he pulled himself together again and started to get washed.  
After he was done, he went for his bedroom, there laid the broken picture frame from the morning

"_Okay, so far she's not married"  
Andy told himself, smiling a little. He had nearly finished the files, the police had from Prue. Only some more pages and he didn't read anything so far, he didn't know.  
"Newest develop: engaged; signed for wedding on the 1st of May..."  
Andy read out loud and then looked hurt up at the calendar. It was in only 3 weeks. His gaze started to check the room over till his eyes landed onto the picture of Prue and himself. His hands were placed on her stomach. The prom picture. He starred for a few seconds sadly at it, as suddenly rage overcame him. He grabbed the frame and threw it against the wall. Then left his bedroom._

Andy carefully knelt down next to the broken frame. He starred a few seconds down on it and then started to clean it up. Carefully he picked up the shattered glass and the wooden frame around it. With the other hand he placed the picture itself on top of his bed. He went back to the kitchen and threw the frame away, then returned to the bedroom. He let himself falling onto the bed and starred a few more endless minutes onto the picture of his family. Then got up and placed the picture in the box, he put all those sad, hurting and heart breaking memories in. his hopes had died. He had to realize that his right on Prue has vanished along with their daughter. That his right on Prue died the day he left.


	22. A stranger

_**Closer to thee Part 22:**  
**A**_** stranger  
**

**--------------------**

**_A few days later:  
_**In front of the Manor sat a greyish Siamese cat, meowing. Whining around. Wanting to get in. Piper opened the front door and stepped out. As Piper saw the cat, she let out a nerved sight. She had found this cat lately a lot in front of the manor and she slowly wondered if it was homeless.  
"Why does this stupid cat keep hanging around?"  
She asked nerved and picked the cat up, so she couldn't get into the Manor. She looked at the cats' face  
"Who do you belong to, huh?"  
The cat meows in response and Piper let her down again, just as Prue comes to the door, blocking the cats' way into the house.  
"Go home. Shoo!"   
Piper said and clapped her hands as well. She tried to scare the cat away. Piper again let out a nerved sight as Prue left the Manor and closed the door  
"What did you wanna talk about?"  
Piper asked looking at Prue  
"Uh, let's just go for a walk."  
Prue told her. They link arms and start to walk down the stairs. The cat comes up to them again and goes around Prue's feet  
"Hi, Kitty."  
Prue told the cat smiling at her, a lot more friendlily than Piper did before, but still doesn't bother to stop walking or even kneel down to its height.  
"So, there's just a little detail about the wedding which hasn't been worked out yet."  
Prue started, as the cat was out of sight and Prue and Piper nearly down the stairs. Piper rolled immediately her eyes. She was so sick of hearing all this wedding stuff.  
"Just listen to me, okay?"  
Prue pleaded. This was important for Prue and she wanted to make this a kind of memorable moment. She took a big breath before starting again  
"I want you to be my maid of honour..."  
"Me?"  
Piper asked surprised. As they start walking on the street.  
"Yes you! I mean, it's not like I would actually ask Phoebe."  
"So I win by default? Wow, Prue, you really know how to flatter a girl."  
Piper told her ironically, but there was a bit of truth in her sentence as well. She was kind of hurt already a while, because Prue never asked her.  
"Piper, can you just give me the tiniest of breaks here, okay? This is not how I would ever think this whole thing would happen. I would love for both of my sisters to be my best friend but clearly that is not the case. And maybe one day things will change but... "  
Prue started to defend herself, but was interrupted by Piper  
"Prue, it's gonna take more than time."  
Piper told her sister. She already thought for months about the consequences of Prue's wedding.  
"I mean, I'm happy for you, I... I am and I know you have all these big plans but what about the rest of us?"  
Piper asked. She made a small break, waiting for a response, but there was none. Prue didn't know what to do about that detail. On the one hand she wanted this huge house for her and Rodger. Only for them. But on the other hand were Piper and her grandmother. She was torn apart and couldn't answer Piper that question. _  
'I'm selfish, but don't I deserve a little happiness as well?'  
Prue asked herself  
_"I mean, you move in with Roger and then I'm stuck here alone taking care of Grams and Phoebe's out of control. What if... what if there's an emergency? What if something happens?"  
Piper asked. She was really scared and panicked about the fact that she soon had to handle everything alone at the Manor.  
"I won't be far away, it's not like you guys won't be able to get a hold of me."  
Prue said. She not even wanted to make a compromise with Piper but also one with herself.  
"I just think we should talk this through so we know what the consequences are."  
Piper sighted. Who was she lying to? Herself or her sister? she wasn't only uncomfortable with Prue's marriage because she was left to handle everything alone at the manor. She also was simply jealous. Prue had a cute guy. Soon would be married. They'd move into their own house and have kids. Her sister had everything, Piper wanted.  
"Okay, look, maybe a part of me is jealous because, I mean, you've got this great guy and you're gonna have this beautiful wedding and I'm just not very good with guys. Sometimes I think I'll never find true love..."  
Piper told her sadly. Not that Prue had already everything she wanted, but on the other hand, Piper was sure, she'd never get exactly that.  
"Piper..."  
Prue started to argue, but was interrupted by some tall, blonde and attractive man, who bumped into Piper. It was the same man, Penny had called after Jason was on work with Prue. The same man, who healed Prue. Who healed Prue magically. And as Prue looked at the man, something started to work in her mind  
_'I know that face from somewhere...'_  
Prue thought, but the memory dust from ten years ago, still blocked the memory of those minutes she saw Leo.  
"Oh... sorry!"  
Piper mumbled, pulling Prue out of her thoughts  
"No, it's my fault, sorry."  
Leo said, as he faked a smile  
_'Damn it! Why didn't I just orb to the Manor? Did this have to be now?'  
_Leo thought and hurriedly continued to walk. He needed to get away. To the Manor. The look on Prue's face, he disliked a lot. He was scared she'd remember. And he was also sent to talk with Penny. But despite the risk of exposure he risked another look back. He never had seen Piper this way before. They had only shared a second of eye contact. But this moment was the most wonderful moment he had ever lived. He knew Piper her whole life, but he never saw his charge as beautiful as this second. After he had taken another glance at the beautiful figure of Piper Halliwell, he turned around again and orbed out.  
Piper looked back after only a few seconds as well. This guy looked really cute. His eyes were simply taking her breath away. But as Piper looked back, he was gone. Confused she looked forwards again, but couldn't help and look back once again. But again, there was no one.  
_'Was I just day-dreaming?'_  
Piper asked herself, as she looked again forward onto the way Prue and herself walked on. She tried hard to concentrate back on their talk, but it was like impossible. The thoughts of the cutie filled her mind.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**oookay people. I post once again before I even have one review to my last chapter. Was it that bad? I actually thought I did a kind of good job describing Andy's feelings. Seems like I didn't. so please, if someone reads my story, just leave a few words. I'm also thankful for critics. I mean I'm not god. can't always do good. And if there's something you guys dislike, then just tell me. The thing is, I need feedback to change something and feedback from you guys also keeps me writing... so if you don't want me to stop my writing then, I begg you to just simply leave a few words.


	23. An old friend

_**Closer to thee Part 23:**  
_**An old friend  
**

**--------------------**

Leo orbed into the manor. He leaned onto a wall for a while. His thoughts were still on Piper. After just a few minutes he pulled himself out of it. He was there for a reason  
"Penny!!"  
Leo yelled looking around, but he wasn't able to see her anywhere near  
"kitchen!"  
Leo heard Penny yell and walked into the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen. Penny was making a potion, Leo could tell that  
"oh Leo! You're it! It's so good to see you"  
"cut the crap, Penny. You know why I'm here"  
"I do?"  
Penny asked. She acted innocent as she tried to waste some time, so she could finish the potion  
"yes, you do! The elders sent me. They don't really like what you're thinking about doing"  
"they are not ready"  
Penny told him real slowly while bringing out every word.  
"The elders forbid it."  
"What they wanna do with me huh? Kill me? Alright then. The faster the better, huh?"  
"Penny..."  
"No Leo. As much as I appreciate your work, attitude and your friendship but I know them. I raised them. I know them better than anyone. They can't even stand closer to each other for a damn picture. And I'm just talking about standing close together. I'm not talking about, them talking to each other, peck each other or hug each other. I can't believe you and they think they're ready for this. How can you seriously believe they'll be able to fulfil their destiny? A destiny they can only live by sticking together. I know they won't make it and you know it as well. So tell the elders, I'm gonna do this. No matter what. And I'll do it FOR my granddaughters. I don't want them to end up like their mother. I won't allow them to go unprepared and each only concerned about themselves into demons fights. I won't let them face demons each one alone, without the power of three."  
Penny told him. She was talking herself into rage once more and so she gasped once more for air. Leo tried to rush to her side, but she shoved him off  
"The elders shall kiss my ass and finally take me from this earth. From all the pain, sorrow and illness I suffer. I don't care what they do with me, but they have to let the girls alone. If they're confronted now, get their powers now, they probably even use their powers against each other and maybe even get each other killed."  
Penny told him again, now backing on the counter  
"And now, whether you be my friend and help me here or you side with them but then you really better go"  
"Penny... I won't leave you like that... c'mon... I bring you to bed"  
"Leave it, Leo, okay? I won't allow one of my closest friends to baby me."  
Leo smiled slightly, seeing there still was the Penny he knew in that ill and weak person  
"Now... which side are you gonna take?"  
Leo looked down.  
"I don't side anyone, I just will tell you now, my own opinion..."  
Penny looked up at him, waiting for Leo to go on  
"I think you can't tell, if it works out, until you tried it out. Maybe I'm wrong but maybe also you are wrong and the new circumstances pull them together."  
Leo told her and then looked at her closely  
"I know them all their lives..."  
"So do I"  
"Not the way I do, and you know it"  
"Penny... I know you long enough and I know that this isn't what you want."  
"It's what's best for the girls, and you know I'd do anything for them"  
"Yeah, I know, but don't you think they deserve to know? They could decide themselves. It's their destiny, Penny."  
"So, you are sticking with them, huh?"  
"I stick with myself. They deserve to know and decide themselves"  
"I won't let this happen, Leo"  
Penny said seriously. She looked into Leo's eyes coldly. That look had ended their conversation and Leo knew it. He sighted as Penny left the kitchen, so she didn't have to talk to him anymore.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**penut2lb: why, there you got more of Leo for now. For the Rodger Andy part... just stay a little bit more hanging. The time will come ;) maybe even thinking about Andy busting Rodger because of something bringing him into jail or something... mwahahah ;)  
otherwise... as long as you stay to my side, I'll continue...a slonga s you review my story I go on.... Cause as long as one likes it.... I continue... so thank you evry much for your support alos in little things change so much  
hannah415: well in this party of the storyline I made up, it won't be. You'll have to wait for my season one to come up for Prue and Andy to meet. Maybe Andy sees her once or twice from far, so I can make it a bit more painful (that even possible??) but, I promisse that exactly such things as those rendezvous the writers never let us see, I'll write, that's why I'm gonna write along s1 in the 3rd part of my storyline at all. Otherwise I'd just leave charmed there and jump right to 3x22 ;)


	24. True destiny

_**Closer to thee Part 24:**  
_**True destiny?  
**

**--------------------**

**_A few more days later. 2 weeks to Prue's wedding._**  
Penny was in the kitchen making some potion as Piper returned from work and headed straight for the kitchen  
"Hey Grams. I am going to finish the brownies and don't even try and stop me."  
Piper told Penny. She had one of the worst days and just wanted the comfort of the good old friend called chocolate.  
"Well, I'm afraid Prue's beaten you to it. But I've got a back up. What do you say we whip up your favorite double chocolate decadence cake?"  
Penny asked smiling. She always loved to cook with Piper.  
"Isn't decadence French for 'don't even think about it'? Especially with a weak heart?"  
Piper asked smiling, as she looked into the pot  
"What are you making?"  
"Oh, you know, just keeping my hands busy."  
Penny said as Phoebe entered  
"Oh, Phoebe, umm, Piper and I were just thinking of whipping up something we'll regret tomorrow. Care to join us?"  
Penny asked and let out a frustrated sight as she got no response.  
"Where you headed?"  
Penny asked  
"Out."  
Phoebe simply said before turning around and leaving the kitchen again. Piper saw how her grandma started to stress herself once more and tried to change the topic  
"On second thought... do you need a hand?"  
Piper threw a few things into the pot and then looked up at Penny, who grinned at her  
"What?"  
"How do you know what to add?"  
"Well, you needed to balance the mustard seed which can be kind of harsh, and the sea salt brings out the flavor of the..."  
Piper started and saw her grandmother's grin grow  
"Um... Grams..."  
"Piper, you were born for this, literally. Why do you insist on wasting your talents behind some counter in a bank?"  
Penny asked gently. She'd do everything for the luck of the girls. EVERYTHING.  
"Because my talents don't come with health benefits. Prue's getting married and Phoebe's, well, Phoebe. You know, somebody has to be practical."  
Piper answered barely. She had to stay head-oriented or else Penny would easily get her to do something she'd regret soon enough, as they would probably loose the house.  
"Not at the expense of her dreams."  
"No, at the expense of losing this house and not being able to pay your hospital bills."  
Piper told her  
"I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you."  
Piper nearly whispered and looked down. Penny took a big breath. She felt bad now, that she even started the topic. She pulled piper into a tight hug  
"You could never do that, sweetie"  
"I'm just doing what I have to."  
Piper tells her while hugging her back.  
"It's okay."  
Piper assured her, as she pulled away and headed out of the kitchen and to her room. She showed clearly that it wasn't okay. Nothing was.  
"So am I."  
Penny said lowly watching Piper leave. She looked carefully around and found the object she was searching. She picked the little bottle and fills it with the liquid. She closed the little bottle and then looked closely at the liquid inside  
"My sweet girls. You're just not ready. I've got to stop you from becoming what you can't handle. Not now. And maybe not ever."  
She said sadly as she turned around and stared out of the window, as if out there was the answer to her question.


	25. Sweetie

_**Closer to thee Part 25:**  
_**Sweetie...  
**

**--------------------**

**_At the same time in a big and fancy restaurant close to the Golden Gate Bridge._**

Andy and Morris were drinking some coffee. They had research to do about some visitors of the restaurant.

But not only the inspectors were there. Prue and Rodger were too.

"Prue, honey, I don't have the time for this, we don't! What about the Beals artefacts?"

"Rodger, our wedding is in two weeks and we still didn't pick a menu. It's about time! Now c'mon"

As destiny stroke, Prue and Rodger were walking past Andy and Morris' table and even stopped just behind Andy's back to continue their argument. Andy froze immediately. He recognized this voice. He'd everywhere.

"Why don't you pick that alone?"

"Because I picked like everything alone, sweetie..."

Prue started... Tbc

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**okay, I tried at first to get all of that into one chapter, but it was waaay too confusing. So from the word 'sweetie' on I'll part a few reactions in two parts. The first one will handle about Andy's and Morris' reaction. The second part about Prue's and Rodger's. I Hope you don't mind reading the same situation twice, just with different reactions.


	26. another man, in reality!

_**Closer to thee Part 26:**  
_**... another man, in reality.  
**

**--------------------**

"Because I picked like everything alone, sweetie... the flowers, the church, the restaurant! I even picked your tux!"  
Andy was already frozen ever since he heard Prue's name and her voice. He now tried to pull himself out of it and picked his cup of coffee, but then there this word was._  
'Sweetie...'_  
Andy felt, as if she'd talk to him, but he was wrong. She didn't. she talked to her fiancée, right next to her._  
'She didn't mean me...'_  
Andy thought painfully, as his heart broke even more. His grip on the cup was loosing and slowly the cup slipped from his fingers onto the table. As the cup hit the table it caused a loud crash and Darryl shrugged back, so the hot liquid wouldn't hit him. Andy didn't notice anything. He didn't even notice, how the coffee ran over his hand, causing little heat bubbles to appear all over the red hand.  
"Are you alright, partner?"  
Darryl asked. But Andy just heard Darryl from a distance. He was too deep into his pain. Into his broken heart to realize anything around him. He didn't notice how Prue leaned a little down to him, trying to talk to him. He didn't notice the waiters, which ran up to the table to clean the mess. Andy never responded Darryl. _  
'Out... I need to get out of here...'_  
Andy thought and hurriedly grabbed his jacket and headed out of the restaurant. Feeling the looks of everyone on him.  
'Does Prue stare at me as well? Did she recognize me?'  
Andy thought, before hurrying up to his car and got him. He started the car and sped down the street.  
Darryl just looked confused around. He didn't get what this was all about. He saw the woman, who stood just behind his partner's place snuggling up to a tall man, which was probably her boyfriend or even husband. _  
'Is he that hurt to not stand couples talking anymore?'  
_Darryl asked himself, then heard the man, who held the woman close to him speak  
"Prue? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah... I... I just... thought for a second, that... that I knew the man. But that's impossible.... The man I mean... lives in... in Portland... they... prob... probably just familiar..."  
Darryl listened carefully to the conversation and realization hit him. This wasn't just any woman. It was the woman. Andy's woman. Andy's Prue.   
Darryl looked around at all the mess and attention his partner had caused. He hurriedly got out a 20 dollar note and left it on the table. He got up and walked towards Prue and Rodger  
"Excuse my partner. His girlfriend just broke up with him. They wanted to marry soon. He's just sensible about the wedding topic"  
Darryl said, trying to sound as friendly as possible  
"It's alright"  
Rodger assured him. Darryl smiled  
"Well, I better go after him, see if he's alright"  
Darryl said and then headed out of the restaurant himself


	27. Andy, in reality?

_**Closer to thee Part 27:**  
_**... Andy, in reality?  
**

**--------------------**

"Because I picked like everything alone, sweetie... the flowers, the church, the restaurant! I even picked your tux!"  
Prue told Rodger. She was a little nerved about that. He seemed to not care at all about their wedding. Suddenly she was pulled out of it, as she heard a loud crash. Her attention moved to the table right in front of them. _  
'He looks so familiar... do I know him?'_  
Prue asked herself as she looked at Andy's back. Prue then heard the other man speak to the one who seemed familiar to her. . But he got no response_  
'Should I?_  
Prue asked herself. She once more looked over the man. She noticed his red hand and the heat bubbles which already started to appear. She decided she'd do it. She leaned a little down, to ask the man as well, if he was alright. But before she could say one word, the familiar guy jumped up, grabbed his jacket and vamoosed fast. As he grabbed his jacket, Prue saw for a second his face. And she froze as well. _  
'Oh my god.... Andy?' _  
She thought. Her heart cracked and she tried to get another glance at the man's face. _'Is this true? Is that really Andy?'_  
Prue asked herself as her eyes started to tear up. She hoped, he'd turn around once more, but he didn't and Prue stayed puzzled behind. Suddenly her thoughts flew off to the last time she saw Andy

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Prue and Andy were in Prue's room. They were 18 years old and had the worst fight ever  
"you can't just do nothing. You can't just lie whole day here on your bed in your room! You can't act as if this day never happened!! It did happen!! It is over!! You can't change the past, but what you can change is fucking future!!! You gotta move on!!! Meghan is dead!!! Finally get that!!!!!!!!!!"  
Andy yelled at her  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!! Get out or I swear you will follow her!!"  
Prue threatened him. A few silent minutes past, as they just starred at each other  
"Just look at you"  
Andy said lowly a she broke the silence  
"Get out!!! Get out!!! I never ever wanna see you again, Andrew Trudeau!!!"  
Prue yelled as her rage grew and she threw pillows at Andy, so he had to back away form her, towards the door and finally out of it. Then he left. Prue was alone. She never had felt as lonely as this evening  
_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue moved closer to Rodger. She snuggled onto his chest. Searching for some hold. For someone to back her.  
"Prue? Are you okay?"  
Rodger asked her, gently as he wrapped his arms protectively around her  
"Yeah... I... I just... thought for a second, that... that I knew the man. But that's impossible.... The man I mean... lives in... in Portland... they... prob... probably just look familiar..."  
Prue told him, but gripped a bit tighter onto him. She saw from the edge of her eye how the other man got up and walked up to her and Rodger  
"Excuse my partner. His girlfriend just broke up with him. They wanted to marry soon. He's just sensible about the wedding topic"  
"It's alright"  
Rodger assured the stranger  
"Well, I better go after him, see if he's alright"  
The stranger said, and then left Prue and Rodger alone there and Prue alone with her thoughts about the too familiar man she just met_  
'Am I now already going crazy? Day dreaming? I'm happy with Rodger! What shall this? I probably just panic cause of the wedding. That was never Andy. Andy's in Portland. Or is he? That's nonsense, Prue. You're just nervous... Andy... I see Andy, cause... because I promised him...'_  
Prue thought and went dead in her thoughts as she remembered something that moment

**/-/-/-/-/-----**

_6 year old Prue and Andy sat in the back yard of the manor. Each on one swing, licking on their ice cream. Andy's parents were at a wedding and so Andy was dropped off at the manor and would stay there over night.  
"Andy?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you think marrying is cool?"  
"I don't know, but mom said, if u love someone very much and shared a lot of stuff with him or her, it's the coolest you can do with this person."  
Little Prue smiled  
"Well, I know someone I share a lot with and if it's that cool, I know that I want to do it with only that person"  
"Your dad?"  
"No! Never!"  
"Well... who then, cause Piper and Phoebe you are not allowed to, because they're girls just like you and you need a boy or a man to do it with!"  
"Man, Andy, you're so silly. The one I'm talking about is you."  
"You saying you want to marry me when we're older?"  
"Uh hum"  
Andy's smile grew wide  
"Only if you want to, naturally"  
Prue added fast and added grin to the comment. Andy starred into her eyes for a few seconds.  
"I think you're right. There's nothing we didn't share yet. So we should also do something this cool together, if it's really that cool"  
Little Andy said smiling as little Piper came running into the garden and ran up to Andy. She tapped him and then ran away again  
"You're it!!"  
She yelled while she was already nearly inside the manor again_

**/-/-/-/-/-----**

'I promised him...'  
Prue thought again, but Rodger pulled her out of her thoughts  
"Prue... I really don't have time for the hugging part, here... in fact I don't have time for anything anymore. I'm sorry"  
"It's okay..."  
"Can you give me a ride to the manor before you head back to the museum?"

Prue asked


	28. Someone to talk to

_**Closer to thee Part 28:**  
_**Someone to talk to  
**

**--------------------**

Andy sped off. There was no traffic-rule, he didn't break, but it was all the same to him. This was too much. This hurt too much. But things got even worst: he didn't have anybody to talk to. He finally stopped his car on his personal parking lot. He turned off the engine and just starred ahead. She saw people passing his car. Old couples, young couples, teenagers-couples, families, kids and friends. Everything passed him. And he had lost everything years ago.  
"Sweetie..."  
He said lowly as his eyes watered and he started to hit the steering wheel. Again all the attention was on Andy. Everyone passing starred at the man who hit his steering wheel. Even some of his neighbours looked out of the windows and starred down at the car. He didn't know if he was angry or sad. He probably was both. And he was desperate. He finally pulled himself together. He stopped hitting the steering wheel and wiped his eyes dry. He again starred ahead of himself. Then grabbed traumatized and robot-alike over to his co-driver-seat, where his ceil laid. He grabbed for it and dialled the, for him, most familiar number in the world. After a few seconds someone on the other side of the phone and the country took the phone  
"Susan? It's Andy. I need someone to talk..."  
He said. The pain in his voice clearly noticeable. He still starred ahead. He hadn't moved one inch since he stopped the car. He didn't know why he exactly called Susan. But she seemed to be the only one, he could talk to right now.


	29. Exhusbands and boyfriends

_**Closer to thee Part 29:**  
_**Ex-husbands and boyfriends  
**

**--------------------**

"Andy?"  
Susan asked confused  
"Look, can I call you back? "  
"Susan, this is important. I need you now."  
"Andy, it's really a bad time, okay?"  
"Damn it, Susan, please, I need your fucking help now! I have no one else to talk to here, okay? Can't you just have a few minutes for me?"  
"Okay, okay. Calm down, okay?"  
Susan asked, her voice getting more gentle  
"Look, you sound like the talk we'll have won't just last a few minutes and I have someone here. So just let me call you back in.... at most an hour okay?"  
"Susan..."  
"No, Andy, we're not married anymore. I have other things to do and I can't just talk to you for hours on the phone, without telling Dean about it. I try to explain it to him and then call you back"  
"hurry okay?"  
Susan sighted  
"Where are you now?"  
"In my car, in front of the house where my apartment is in."  
"You call me from the car?"  
Susan asked surprised  
"I mentioned it was important, didn't I?"  
"Yeah, okay. Well, you go now to your apartment..... Take a shower to clear your mind and I promise as soon as you are out of the shower it won't take long anymore, till I call you back, okay?"  
"Okay"  
Andy told her  
"Okay, then till later"  
Susan said and hung up. Dean looked up at her  
"What's that all about? A guy calling you? I thought this with us was serious!"  
"Look, Dean, let me explain, okay?"  
Dean didn't response  
"That was my ex-husband. We're good friends. Not more and not less. He's in trouble and needs someone to talk to"  
"Well then he shall talk to whomever, but not my girlfriend!"  
"He wouldn't have called if he could talk to someone else. Please just understand me, okay?"  
"Does that mean, you want me to leave?"  
"I call you tomorrow"  
Susan said and walked up to him and kissed him gently  
"Please don't be mad"  
"I can't promise you that, Susan, because I'm already am mad."  
Dean told her, grabbed his jacket and left without another word  
"Andrew Trudeau, this better be important!" Susan told herself angrily.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**okay this an will base mostly on all the millions of reviews of peanut:  
Umm, first of all, the idea of altering pre-s1 sounds really really great to me as well, but you know that I had the intention on staying in the story line just yet. Maybe I'll one day do a au of this fic. I promisse you'll be the first to know ;)  
okay, second: thank you soooooooooooooo much for talking about the baby Andy and the talk to Susan. I actually planned on hurting him this last time and then just making him forget about Prue, as he realized, it had no use. Also I didn't even think about, writing that phone call, but now anyway did. Thanxs for the advice. As I Hope this phone call brings a) a little fun into the serious situation, b) shows a little, that Susan and Andy are still good friends and c) and yhas a good reason to stop acting like a baby about the whole Prue situation.  
last but not least I have to tell ya... unfortunally we'll have the slime-man a little more inside the story. this will only happen after Grams' dead and after Phoebe is gone. Sowwy!!! I'd love to talk to you about my fanfic in private, so if you would like to, just send me an e-mail ;)

Now to PrUe AnD AnDy! :  
Thank you very very very very much for all your support. I Hope you continue to review and Hope you'll kep loving it that way some more ;)

And to everyone else... you see review makes me write faster! A lot faster!


	30. Grow up!

_**Closer to thee Part 30:**  
_**Grow up!  
**

**--------------------**

Andy had done , what Susan had told him. He locked his car, went upstairs, took a shower, then cared for his hand and last but not least but on his bathrobe and dragged himself to his living room. He placed himself on the couch, the phone right next to him. He didn't notice his hand was injured until he entered his apartment and started to calm down a little. Now the pain was hammering on him and it was freaking him out. He just wished Susan would finally call.  
"C'mon Susan, you said you'd call!"  
Just as he said that, the phone started ringing  
"Susan?"  
"Yeah, and you better be really important, cause I just missed great sex tonight because of you"  
She told him  
"You'll survive..."  
"Hey, I can also hang up again, okay?"  
"No! No... sorry."  
"Yeah, yeah... now stop rambling and come to the point"  
"You remember Prue?"  
"Now don't tell me this is about her?!"  
Susan exclaimed. She hated the topic of Prue  
"Yes it is"  
"Oh Andy, you seriously call me about this?"  
"Yes..... And now..... Could you just listen to me, okay?"  
Susan sighted  
"Okay"  
"I thought since I'm here about calling her but then I decided I should first do some research on her, after all we didn't see each other in 10 years. I found out, that she's engaged."  
"Andy! You are calling me and ruining my relationship just because of some woman you didn't see in ten years? You didn't really believe she still was available, did you?"  
"I... don't know..... It just hurts so much.... and I don't know if I can handle that pain  
"Grow up!"  
"Susan..."  
"No damn it, Andy. What's wrong with you? This woman can't be this amazing to completely change your personality. Go up to her, congratulate her and be happy for her, but stop whining around, just because she's forgiven. You were for a whole lot of time as well, remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember. But... I don't know why this affects me so much, I mean... I had to be ready for that..... But.... It's Prue.. There was no time in my life, I didn't thinks he was my soul mate"  
"Oh really?"  
"Susan... this is not the time, okay?"  
"Okay... well... whether you are sure of your feelings and go to her and fight for her love or you skip it and forget about her. Or you just try to at least stay friends."  
"Easier said than done"  
"If you can't do the friendship thing, then leave it. Forget her."  
"Like I said, easier said and done"  
"Like I said, don't act like a baby. Don't dream your life, live your dream. Whether you fight for her or you let her go, but with that decision no one can help you. No one else than you can answer this question. And now you are a big and brave little boy and get a life, okay?"  
"Did I mention, that I hate ya?"  
"Not today, no, but I love you too"  
"Thanks, Susan"  
"Well... I'd say every time, but if I say that, you'll over and over ruin my fun with my boyfriend..."  
"I said I was sorry, Susan!"  
Andy whined  
"Aww... shall mommy come and tug you in?"  
"Bye Susan"  
"Remember mommy loves you and if there are monsters under the bed, you don't have to be scared"  
"Goodbye Susan"  
"You know, they're not real...."  
Andy sighted and stopped listening to her, pulled phone away form his face and hung up. He shook his head a little as the phone rang again. He picked it up and put it back on his ear  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't u ever hung up on me again, mister!!!!!!"  
Susan told him and hung up herself. Andy just let out a laugh and put the phone back on the station. Then grabbed for the remote and turned the TV on. 


	31. The last talk

_**Closer to thee Part 31: **  
_**The last talk  
**

**--------------------**

Once more Penny is in the attic, and once more she's not alone.  
"Why now, mother?"  
Patty asked, still trying to convince her mom from leaving the choice to the girls  
"We both know why. We're just not willing to say it."  
Penny said in a final tone  
"Please don't."  
Patty begged once more, but already that desperate to know, that it wouldn't have any sense anyway  
"I'm not well, Patty. When I die..."  
Penny started, but Patty didn't even want to hear one word from it  
"Mother..."  
"When I die..."  
Penny started again  
"The girls will receive their powers. I have to stop that from happening."  
"But it's their destiny. It's what they're meant to be."  
"Who are we to decide that they're meant to be witches?"  
Penny asked once more. Growing sick of explaining the whole world her reasons.  
"Who are we to decide that they're not? This isn't your choice to make. It's theirs."  
Patty put in once again  
"Maybe. But the girls are mine to protect."  
Penny said. Her rage was growing once more and so did the stress. She grabs her chest once more, as she once more got into trouble with breathing. She turns around and backs on the book of shadows  
"Mom, are you alright?"  
Patty asked worried, as she went closer to her mother, trying to back her  
"I'm fine."  
Penny said through gritted teeth  
"Don't change the subject."  
She added, as she recovered from the attack  
"Patty, they're not ready. Do you really want me to put them directly in harms way?"  
Penny asked. Patty just looks at her with a face like 'no', but she couldn't say it. Because else she would have to agree with her mother on binding the girls' powers and that Patty didn't want to. Penny just sights and picks up a candle  
"Goodnight."  
Penny said once more final and blows out the candle as Patty's ghostly form disappears


	32. Something between sisters

_**Closer to thee Part 32: **  
_**Something between sisters  
**

**--------------------**

After Rodger had dropped her off. Prue hurried to her bedroom. She lay down on her bed as she starred into nothing  
_'I don't get myself. Andy is the past. Rodger is my now and future. Why am I seeing him just now? Well... why am I thinking I see him?'  
_Prue shook her head heavily. Then got up again. She had to get rid of those thoughts about Andy and her. Andy and her was over. It would never be again. He was married. And soon she would be as well.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Phoebe and Piper are sitting on the couch of Piper and Prue's apartment. Discussing some document lying on the table heatedly.  
Prue entered the apartment, as she just returned from work. She heard babbling in the living room and sighted as she noticed Phoebe's voice  
"We can't show her that, Phoebe..."  
"Show what, who?"  
Prue asked entering their living as well. Piper hurriedly grabbed for the document and hided it behind her back  
"Nothing"  
"Right, then what's behind your back?"  
"Look Prue, leave it, we just don't want to hurt ya, okay?"  
Phoebe asked  
"Oh, that coming from the sister who hates me more than anyone else..."  
Prue commented  
"Fine... then not... just bite me, Prue!"  
Phoebe yelled, pecking Piper's cheek and then storming out of the apartment.  
"You were so not fair at all to her"  
"Was she the last few years to me?"  
"That's not the point"  
Piper said fast  
"What ya hiding?"  
"I said it was nothing!"  
"Piper... I'm not nuts..."  
"Can't you let me protect you for once?"  
"Leave the games and hand me whatever"  
"Force me to..."  
Piper pouted.  
"Okay"   
Prue said smiling slightly and went closer to Piper, starting to tickle her and pillow fight with her. They acted more like teenagers than over twenty year old women. They both kept having fun for a while. Laughing and giggling, having a great time. Until both were out of breath and Piper let, without wanting to, the document floated to the floor  
"Ha! Me win, you loose!"  
Prue said grabbing for it  
"Prue! No!"  
Piper said, trying to snap the paper out of her hands again, but Prue turned around again and opened the document up. It was an invitation.  
Andrew Trudeau and Susan Tanner will join their souls before god on the 25th of October.  
We would be very lucky to see you support the wedding with your presence.  
Prue read lowly to herself. As she froze immediately.  
"I'm sorry, Prue"  
Piper whispered_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue again shook her head as she tried to shake the thoughts off again. She pulled herself up and started to walk towards her closet. She still had to pick a dress for the wedding at the registry office. She opened it up and started to go through it, not hearing the knock on the door nor Piper entering. She was too deep in her thoughts about Andy... what was weird. It felt like she was fresh in love with Andy. But she should be fresh in love with Rodger!  
"Prue?"  
Piper asked, as she noticed, how Prue seemed not to react at her presence at all, but again she got no answer...  
"Prue, are you okay?"  
Piper asked again. Finally Prue noticed Piper's voice, filling the room.  
"Umm... what?"  
"You alright?"  
Piper asked once again, which pulled Prue into another memory

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"_Prue, you really alright with this?"  
"Yes. I'm okay, Piper. You, Phoebe and Grams just go to Andy's wedding. He's like our brother. You really should go."  
"But..."  
"Piper..."  
"No, we all agreed, that we all will go or no one will."  
"Now this is not fair!"  
"Yes it is, if you are alright with the wedding, then you also can come along."  
Prue looked down avoiding Piper's eyes  
"I think I'm gonna lay down a bit, I think I'm getting a flue, here"  
"If you think we'll go without you to the wedding, if you play ill now, you're very wrong. All or none..."_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Prue?"  
Piper asked more worried, as her sister again didn't reply. She moved closer to Prue and put an arm around her  
"um... yeah... I'm... I'm okay"  
"Well you don't seem so"  
Piper told her, leading her towards the bed  
"I... just... can't believe my nerves are playing such tricks on me..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I... I um... think I saw Andy today."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yeah... Rodger and I wanted to try stuff for the menu... and suddenly there this guy was. He looked so much familiar. And he dropped his mug and... then abruptly left the restaurant. I saw his face just a sec. but I could have sworn, it was Andy."  
"And now you doubt Rodger?"  
Prue looked down; she didn't want to admit that  
"Yeah..."  
She whispered softly  
"Well, Prue, that's ridiculous. You love Rodger. Andy is married. You are soon married."  
"I know..."  
Prue said and thought for a second of Rodger and their first kiss and a small smile appeared on her face  
"Hey, um... I still need to pick a dress for the official part of the wedding, want to help me search one?"  
"You kidding?"  
Piper asked smiling as both of them got up and went back to Prue's closet. Both started to joke around with the old clothes inside the closet. They were playing around, as Piper accidentally touched some box, which gild just then down to the floor, revealing everything inside to the floor of the closet. It was the box full with Prue's memories on Meghan and Andy. All the pictures and letters fell to the bare floor and Prue immediately stopped giggling, as she starred down on the mess on the floor. At all the memories, suddenly floating to her mind  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Prue!"  
Piper told her. She hurriedly leaned down and started to pick everything up again  
"No... no it's okay..."  
Prue said, as she finally knelt down as well and started picking stuff as well  
"I really do have a bad timing"  
"It's not your fault, Piper, really. It was placed..."  
Prue stopped in mid-sentence as she saw it. She saw the ring, Andy gave her, laying on the floor and simply starred at it... again memories came to Prue's mind. Memories of their prom-night

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"_Sooo, what do you say? Does mommy deserve a present?"  
"yes daddy... mommy is really brave, always letting auntie Piper and auntie Phoebe babying her... and letting everyone touch her stomach"  
Prue said in a baby-voice. Andy simply laughed.  
"Hey!!! I asked her, not you"  
"She told me I shall tell you that"  
"Well if she thinks so, we better do what she wants, huh?"  
"I'd say so"  
Prue said grinning. Andy reached over for his smoking jacket and grabbed for a little black box and then handed it to her. Prue starred at it speechless  
"A... A... Andy..."  
"Don't worry... it's not meant as an engagement ring..."  
"As what is a ring then meant?"  
"It's meant as a ring, which shall always tell you how much I love you, and that I'm always there. At least in thoughts"  
Prue's eyes teared up and then Andy helped her opening the box, and she now really started crying.  
"Hey, hey, hey... shshshs"  
"I... I love you"  
Prue said. Andy leaned over and kissed her, then gently pushed her tears away.  
"Put it on"  
Prue shook her head  
"You do"  
She told him. Andy smiled, did so and once more kissed her.  
_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Prue..."  
Piper said gently. She knew what the ring meant. Prue had told her about it often enough  
"I... I need to be alone now, Piper..."  
Prue said lowly...  
"Okay..."  
Piper said carefully, as she watched her sister, trying to sense, if she was okay enough to be left alone  
"Piper... please..."  
"Alright"  
Piper answered and kissed her cheek, before getting up and leaving the room


	33. You win, I loose

_**Closer to thee Part 33:**  
_**You win, I loose  
**

**--------------------**

In the meantime Penny was cleaning the attic from the ceremony. She uses telekinesis to open a chest and puts the Book of Shadows in it. Suddenly she again starts to have problems with her breathing. She slows down and tries to calm herself down. She continues to take deep breaths as she picks up the small bottle.  
"It's now or never."  
She whispered lowly, as she started to make her way out of the attic. Tonight she'd make dinner for all the girls and put for each one a bit of the potion inside. She knew her time would come not too far from now. She leaves the attic and locks the door behind her, then starts for the stairs as a soft whisper, similar to a wind, can be heard  
"we can't let you do that"  
Penny looks around and sees no one, but she exactly knew who it was  
"try me"   
she whispered and places her foot on the first step of the stairs, suddenly she feels like someone pushed a knife through her heart and she starts gasping terribly. She lets out a painful yell, as she wasn't used to the attacks to be this immense. She garbs her chest, but everything was too late.  
"So... it's... you... you win... I... I... loose... o... Once... again"  
she managed to mumble before her eyes start to circle in and she drifts off into darkness. And thought she was drifted off, Penny still felt every wound she received from the fall


	34. Facing the death

_**Closer to thee Part 34:**  
_**Facing the dead  
**

**--------------------**

Piper walked out of Prue's room, just as she heard a yell from where the stairs to the attic went. She looked alarmed over to it as she notices the scream as one of her grandmother's. And even before she sees her grandmother's body, rolling down the stairs, she heard the horrible sound of it. As Penny finally landed on the bottom of the stairs, Piper starred for a few seconds at Penny before waking off her trance  
"Grams? Grams?!"  
She said a little louder hurrying over to the lifeless body  
"Prue! Phoebe! Somebody help!"  
Piper yelled, kneeling already over her grandmother and picking up her head. Placing it in her lap, just as Prue runs in  
"Oh my god, Grams!" she says hurrying up to her grandmother as well.  
"Oh, god, Grams."  
Piper repeats as she strokes Penny's hair gently, as if that would make everything alright again. Now finally Phoebe runs in as well. She had been the only one downstairs as everything happened and had needed some more time to get to them. She just starred at her grandmother's body, taking her hand as Prue checked her pulse, heartbeat and breath  
"she's still with us... I call 911"  
Prue said and hurriedly got up... running to her room to get her ceil.


	35. Hope?

**_Closer to thee Part 35:  
_Hope?  
**

**--------------------**

Piper was pacing back and forth in the hospital's corridor. Piper and Phoebe said on the bench next to them. Prue starred into nothingness, as she waited for Rodger to come to the hospital. Phoebe was sitting next to her was having a chewing gum. She blew bubbles with it and she chewed sound fully. It was driving Prue crazy  
'why can't Rodger be once there, when I need him?'  
She asked herself and another bubble of Phoebe made a little plop, as she exploded  
"Goddess, could you two stop! Grams is alright!"  
"Where form you wanna know?"  
"I simply do. Now stop"  
"Bite me"  
"Nah thanks"  
Prue returned and piper sat down next to her sisters a while as well. For a few minutes the three sisters sat in silence next to each other. Finally a man came up to them  
"Prue?"  
"Rodger!"  
She said relieved. She got up and hugged him tightly. She just said Penny was fine. She had to stay strong for her sisters in that case. She couldn't admit, Penny might not be okay. Not now. Not until it was certain. But this here was something different. She wished for someone to hold her and assure her everything was alright already since they reached the hospital  
"I'm so sorry"  
Rodger told her. Prue just froze in his arms. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. It wasn't what she wanted to hear at all. Rodger sounded as if everything was over already, but it wasn't. Andy would have said something like, everything will be okay. She knew he would  
'Andy...'  
Prue thought once more. As soon as Rodger had arrived, the other two Halliwell fell back into their nervousness. Piper again started pacing and Phoebe chewing, while Prue and Rodger stood a bit upside. Piper kept starring down at the floor, not watching where she went, as she ran into some man. He was around the girls' age, around 6 feet tall, had dark brown hair and green eyes. He had a hot mug with coffee in his hands what spilled right away all over Piper  
"Oh, I'm... sorry"  
"Oh... no... don't be... it was my fault."  
The man right away tried to clean her up  
"Umm... no... leave it, I'm okay... but... you ... your coffee...  
"Oh... don't worry..."  
Piper ignored him  
"Umm... how about we go to cafeteria and I get you a new one?"  
"That's really not necessary"  
"Yes it is. Phoebe... you coming?"  
"Where?"  
"Cafeteria"  
"Nope"  
"Prue... I'm in cafeteria"  
Piper yelled. Prue looked over to her and nodded. Then her and the guy left for the cafeteria.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**i'd like to thank all of u so very much for ur comments. it's what keeps me going ;)  
Padme: i do think so, but probably not cause of paige or the girls, but because of someone else... wait and see ;)  
faith: well, whenevre ihave this muchr epsonse i post pretty often. the support let's my fingers burn the keyboard ;)


	36. Some come and some go

_**Closer to thee Part 36:**  
_**Some come and some go  
**

**--------------------**

Piper had just bought the guy, which name was Jeremy, and herself a new mug of coffee and a bagel. Jeremy insisted on the way to the cafeteria, he'd only drink the coffee, if she would drink one with him they sat together down on some table. They both didn't talk. Piper just picked from time to time a bit on her bagel. As she remembered the decadent cake, her grandmother wanted to make with her not too long ago. Tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. Jeremy noticed it.   
"Hey, hey, hey... what's wrong, Piper?"  
"It's... my... my grandma... she's... she had a heart attack..."  
Piper started to cry more and more and finally Jeremy pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm sure she's fine"  
He told her, rubbing her back, as she cried on his shoulder.  
"Now I'm also, ruining your shirt...."  
Piper commented after a while, as she pulled away  
"Oh don't worry. I skipped this morning already syrup from my pancakes onto it..."  
He said smiling a little, showing her the part of his shirt. Piper smiled a little through her tears. I really hate to leave ya now. But, I'm here for a job. I'm reporter and have an interview to make. I'm already late  
"Oh, sorry, I made you got you to be late.... And even keep pull you more and more into the story of my life."  
Piper started to rant. Jeremy just grabbed a napkin and got his biro out a she scribbled something down on it. Piper didn't even notice  
"It's okay... here..."  
He said handing her the napkin  
"Someone or something has to dry your tears, and if I can't be it, maybe something from me can."  
He said smiling.  
"Take care, Piper"  
He told her, smiled and then left her sitting alone. Piper starred back down at the donut, and her tears started flowing again. She wanted to use the napkin, and then saw something was written on it  
when you need a shoulder to cry on, just call  
Piper smiled a bit, as she saw the message and the telephone number below it. Then she decided to return to her sisters. She went back to the hall they were in. just to find Phoebe crawled up in a ball. Her knees to her chest, her arms hugging herself. Phoebe cried into her knees and Prue into Rodger's chest. She didn't need someone to tell her, what the reason was. It was clear. Penny was dead. As soon as realization hit her, Piper's eyes teared up again and she let the waterfalls of tears stream down her cheeks.


	37. A tearful Morning

_**Closer to thee Part 37:**  
_**A tearful morning  
**

**--------------------**

**_The next morning:_**  
Prue woke up in her bed and in Rodger's arms. She smiled as she felt his arms around her. It wasn't very common this happened. Then her smile cracked, as she remembered the reason he was there. Tears build up in her eyes again. Wettening her cheeks again with fresh tears, when the old ones only just dried. She had been crying pretty much all night and only fell asleep a few hours ago. Rodger woke with Prue sobbing. He looked nerved down at her and then pulled her closer  
"Shshshs"  
He tried to calm her, but all Prue did, was turn in his arms to cry into his chest. Half an hour later Prue's tears were gone. She didn't have tears anymore. She didn't have the power to cry anymore  
"There's... so... so much to do.. We... we need to... to cancel the wedding as well..."  
She stumbled over her own words  
"Don't worry about that. I'm gonna take care of everything."  
Rodger told her  
"How about we go downstairs?"  
Prue just nodded and dried her still wet cheeks with the back of her hand. She got up and walked with Rodger downstairs. Finding Piper huddled into the sofa. Starring into nothing, as tears flew down her face as well. Prue looked at Rodger heart broken. Rodger just kissed her forehead before mumbling  
"I make coffee"  
Then let go of Prue and went for the kitchen. Prue entered meanwhile the living and pulled Piper into a hug  
"She... she was there... every... every second of.... Of my life... and... and. Now she's gone....."  
Piper babbled  
Prue bit her lip  
"I know"  
She said and stroke her sister's hair gently  
"I miss her already"  
"Me too"  
Prue said short before tears again as well. Piper just sobbed into Prue's pyjama top, continuing to babble about how their grandmother was, what she used to do, what she still wanted to do, what she loved about her. Prue just stayed silent. She couldn't speak. If she spoke, she'd cry as well. And she couldn't cry in front of Piper  
"There's so much to do"  
Piper said finally  
"Don't worry.... Rodger handles the wedding stuff.... And I will care about the funeral"  
Prue told her. The sisters held each other for some more, before Prue noticed, Phoebe was nowhere to be found  
"Where's Phoebe?"  
"She's at Gillian's. She mumbled something like, we wouldn't understand her anyway..."  
Piper said  
"Grams would have wanted us to be there for her"  
She continued, as fresh tears fell again from piper's cheeks and she again clung more onto Prue. Again Piper started to sob into Prue's shoulder


	38. The announce

_**Closer to thee Part 38:**  
_**The announce**

**--------------------**

**_A day later:_**  
Andy had forgotten about Prue and even was the night before with Darryl at some bar. Susan words had worked on him, and he decided to just forget about Prue. Forget the fact she even existed and now he already tried to go after other chicks again.  
After getting up, Andy did pretty much the same as every day. Except that he took an aspirin, before doing anything else. Then he took a shower, started the coffee machine and then picked the newspaper. He started to read the title already on his way upstairs. Back in his apartment he laid the paper onto the table in front of him and he studied it carefully while sipping on his coffee.  
But on this day was something, which just wasn't right. And his huge hangover wasn't the reason for this morning to start so differently. It was the newspaper. Normally Andy skipped the page with the death, birth, wedding and birthday announces. But today a name catch his eyes and he remained at it.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Our beloved grandmother  
Penelope Halliwell  
closed her eyes forever. She's now reunited with her ancestors again.  
Grams will forever stay in our hearts as a loving alternative parent and grandmother.  
May she get the peace in the afterlife, she couldn't get in this one.  
We'll forever be her granddaughters_

_The funeral is at Saturday on 3 am. We appreciate every backup on this hard step of our way._

_Pruedence, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy bit his lip. He smiled slightly. He couldn't imagine, that Penny was dead. As little boy he always thought, Penny was kind of a bad witch, which was immortal and would never die. And yet, Penny was like a grandmother to him as well. He just wasn't able to realize, she was dead. Dead was so unlike Penny.  
'I'm gonna miss her, bitching at me.'  
Andy said grinning slightly. The news didn't sink in too deep, that's why Andy still kind of joked around in his mind a bit. This announce was like a bad joke for him at that point. In his opinion, Penny still was that immortal witch. He grabbed his ceil and made a few phone calls. But he really got the affirmation, that Penny was indeed dead. He starred for a while shocked ahead, before he grabbed again his ceil and called his mom.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**AN:  
**Faith Kingsley: don#t worry about it. i come to a lot of good tsories though ppl who replied to me, so i mostly reply to them as well.

PrUe AnD AnDy: well, all the prue and andy realtionship will be in the netx part of the looong line of sequels i plan on writing ;) so don#t worry, i still ahve a lot of ideas ;)

Padme the 2nd: i'm afraid the cats in this story won#t be that much. maybe i make piper a few times more annoyed about kit, lingering aroudn teh manor, but more this story not. sorry

peanut2lb: where to start?  
maybe i start with this: thank god u r alive ;) already thougth i wrote sth that made u hate this story! couldn#t bare to have a hcpater without ur review....  
then... the next.... well i always thought it was kinda nonsense how dead man dating was going. i mean, andy and prue were childhood friends. the closest friends. he was over permannetly at teh amnor. it's just liek impossible, he wouldn't say a word to piper , phoebe or penny. especially cause somewhen phoebe, i think, said in teh show, he wa slike their brother. i don#t think a brother wouldn't invite his sisters to his wedding. well, at leats he had to write a note to them, that he'd marry.... it would be idiotic if not. aaaaand 2nd aspect... prue and andy childhood friends... why doe shse ask if susan was his siter? hello?!?! but i also gotta admit, i never really thought about that epi... lalala looks to the ceiling, whistling  
about chp 36: well... piper met him at teh hospital. last chance to do so ;) aaaaand... unfortunalety, grams died half a year before hcramed started. so a few things still ahve to be cleared, before the next part of the looong storyline of mine starts: the, from all of u, heatetly awaited drums s1!!!

wow.... a hell of an AN.... well, had to be ;) if i forgot anybody: sorry and thanxs everyone for reviewing... please keep those coming :D


	39. The plan to leave

_**Closer to thee Part 39:**  
_**The plan to leave  
**

**--------------------**

Phoebe was lying with her friend Gillian on the floor. None of them said a word. Gillian didn't know what to say and Phoebe didn't really want to speak. She knew she'd just start crying again if she'd talk again about it. She felt so worst and had cried the whole night. Gillian looked from time to time up at her  
"Phoebe?"  
"Yeah?"   
Phoebe said, her voice below a whisper  
"You know... I'm gonna drive on Saturday evening to New York."  
"Yeah"  
"How about... I mean, you said you didn't want to come with us, cause of... of your grandma... but now... this... problem... is... kinda... you know... solved..."  
"Yeah"  
Phoebe said again  
"I won't be able to be there for you here, you know that, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"How... how about you just come along?"  
"I... Gillian... I don't have the... the money..."  
"Then I lend you some. you can pay it back to me as soon as we arrived in New York and we both got a job..."  
"Yeah"  
"Sooo... you coming along?"  
Phoebe just nodded slightly  
"I just... want to go to the funeral... okay?"  
"Okay... I'm coming with ya, anyway"  
Phoebe just nodded, as some tears again spilled from her eyes again. Gillian just moved closer to her again and pulled her into a tight hug

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**anna: yeah... I know hated that part too, but oh well... I can#t make him decide differently, cause if he would decide for friendship, he'd go to Prue, and it's not time yet ;). Well, as you said, he'll try. He'll try very hard, but he won't make it ;)

Peanut2lb: well, I thought, Grams was the last oen to keep the family together. The alst one to help her watch or the little ones, so to call, and now that she's gone it's kinda very hard on her. especially since Penny was like a mom to her. otherwise... somewhen you have to let everything out. And since she can#t do it with her sisters... she at elats can do so with Rodger. And, yeah well, he'll go, for sure. Like anna said already, as if he could forget about Prue ;)

Faith: thanxs for the great compliment. I feel honoured, that someone talks about me that way


	40. Saying goodbye

_**Closer to thee Part 40:**  
**S**_**aying Goodbye  
**

**--------------------**

**_The following Saturday:_**  
Andy entered the hall, where penny's funeral was hold. He looked carefully around and saw the girls in the first row. Prue was holding and comforting Piper, while Piper held Phoebe's hand. He looked closely at Prue. Though her sisters were both teary eyed, Prue seemed not to have cried. But there was also something, he hated to see. It was Prue's hand in Rodger's. He sighted heavily and then saw how Prue turned around and fast sat down in the last row. Silently everyone watched the ceremony. He still couldn't believe Penny was in that wooden box. Penny and dead, those two words just didn't match.  
"Though Penelope had suffered already enough in her life, she was the most loving person a lot of you have ever met. Her first husband had died. Her daughter had died. She was a lone to raise her granddaughters and still, she gave them the love they needed. Where she found that love, where she got it from, will always stay a secret to us."  
The priest said and Andy just starred at the light brown wooden box, in which, they said, Penny was resting in. the red roses paired with white lilies were laying on the coffin. Around it where a million of candles and pictures of Penny. Everything was arranged beautifully. Andy didn't listen to the priest fully anymore, but then he saw, Prue getting up and patting for the place, the priest just still stood  
"I'm supposed to, say the last words here to my grandmother. But I don't think there are any words, which could describe the pain and chaos, fighting inside of me and probably also my sisters. My grandmother was our parent, since, well for my sisters it seems probably forever.  
I'm supposed to say, goodbye to her here and now. But I don't think, goodbye is the right word.  
Our grandmother filled mine, and my sisters' hearts with love. We couldn't imagine for someone better to watch over us than her. She went with us every step of the way. No matter if the times were tough, or fun to live. She taught us, to stand together. She taught us what family is. And she taught us, what love was, in times no one else was there to show us, what this strange word called 'love' even is.  
My grandmother is gone for only a few days, and I already miss her, and I know a lot of people in this room do too. Some of you asked me and my sisters, how we hold up. I don't think we could hold up at all, without what our grandmother taught us.  
The love she gave us, remains in our hearts. And with that, our grandmother stays in our hearts. So goodbye, is really not the right word to say, but the better words would be, see you soon, Grams"  
Prue's voice cracked at the last words of her speech. Andy would have loved to hurry to her side and wrap his arms around her. He watched her every move. He watched her biting her lip to suppress her tears and then turned to the coffin and kissed it gently. Andy's heart nearly broke at that sight. Next he saw, was Prue's hand wandering to her face. Her back still to the audience. He knew she wiped a tear away. She remained at the coffin, back to everyone for some more, to get control back of herself, as Andy guessed. Finally she turned again and returned to her seat between Piper and Rodger. He watched as Piper immediately turned around and cried heavily into Prue's shoulder. Prue didn't move. She couldn't or else she'd loose control. She couldn't cry. She wasn't allowed to. Andy just looked down at his hands and the envelope in his hands. He actually wanted to give it to them, but he couldn't face them right now. At least not Prue.


	41. An old friend

_**Closer to thee Part 41:**  
_**An old friend  
**

**--------------------**

**_After the ceremony:_**  
Andy after the ceremony stayed some more in his seat. Everyone else ran up to Prue and Piper to talk to them. Phoebe somehow disappeared. He didn't see her anyway. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him  
"May I help ya?"  
Andy turned around looking into Phoebe's face  
"oh my god! You are here! U... oh my god!"  
"Phoebe, calm down, please... I don't want Prue to see me"  
"but... why? How? Andy... you gotta talk to her... please"  
"she's engaged... I can't face her right now!"  
"She's not engaged! She just thinks she is... he betrays her with ever woman he can get. He even tried to get me into something... he lies her into the face... He said, I was the one liking him, not the other way round. Andy, please... you need to talk to her"  
"I can't, okay?"  
"No! Not okay! You are the last one to stop her from doing a great mistake"  
"and you think she'd believe me, when I come after all this time here. After I left her! You seriously think, she'd listen to me?"  
Phoebe looked to the floor not saying anything  
"I lost that right, Pheebs. As much as I want to do it. I lost the right to do it."  
On Phoebe's face suddenly grew a small smile. Andy looked at her  
"what?"  
"You called me Pheebs..."  
"Yeah, so?"

"No one called me that in ages"  
she said close to whispering. Andy smiled sympathically and got up, just to hug her tightly.  
"I'm so sorry"  
he whispered, holding her real tight. He held her like in the old times. Like a big brother would hold his little sister. Phoebe just held him tight back and cried into him. After she had calmed again, Andy carefully pulled away and ruffled her hair a little, then grabbed the envelope in his coat again  
"give that to Piper and Prue. It's from my parents"  
Phoebe nodded  
"I gotta go now"  
"I miss you so much"  
"I love you too"  
Andy told her, pecked her forehead and then left the hall again.


	42. A male shoudler to cry on, for everyone?

_**Closer to thee Part 42:**  
_**A male shoulder to cry on, for everyone  
**

**--------------------**

"I'm truly sorry for your loss" a deep voice sounded in front of Piper. Piper looked up and saw Jeremy standing in front of her  
"you..."   
a small smile curved on her lips  
"yeah... I read piper and grandmother, read the date, and immediately knew, it was you"  
"I'm sorry... I probably shouldn't have said, that everything would turn out okay again."  
Piper just shook her head slightly and then let herself fall into his arms. Jeremy at first starred unbelievable down at her, but then smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He held her tighter as she started to sob into him  
"its okay. It's okay to cry. Just let go of it all."  
He said gently and just held her for a whole lot of while. Till Prue got her out of it.  
"Piper?"  
"Yeah?"  
Piper's head popped out of Jeremy's chest  
"look"  
Prue pointed to phoebe, which was held by someone they didn't know  
"who's that?"  
Piper asked.  
"I have no idea"  
Prue responded. They not even saw the side of Andy's face. As his face had disappeared behind Phoebe's. Then the stranger turned even more. His back to Piper and Prue. They still saw how he kissed her forehead and then left. Prue and Piper watched everything, but didn't notice, it was Andy. Piper still laid in Jeremy's arms  
"excuse me, I'm right back"   
she told him and tried to wriggle out of his arms, as the stranger had left. Jeremy didn't let her, until he kissed her gently. Piper starred up at him for a second and then smiled.  
"I wanted to do that already the second you bumped into me"  
Jeremy told her and then removed his arms around her. Prue just starred at the stranger, which had just kissed her sister. Piper ignored Prue just then. She blushed and smiled up to him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him along, as she went up to Phoebe.  
"Who was that?"  
"Just an old friend"  
Phoebe responded


	43. Handling

_**Closer to thee Part 43:**  
_**Handling  
**

**--------------------**

As everyone finally had left the Manor again, the girls were left alone with their thoughts. Each of them needed a bit time alone. So each of them simply stayed in her room. Piper was the first to come out. She wanted to grab herself something to drink, but as soon as she was out of her room, she was somehow pulled towards the place, her grandmother died. She stood there for several minutes starring at the spot, seeing her grandmother's body again laying there. Finally her eyes wandered upstairs, to the attic door.  
'What did she want up there?'  
She thought as she looked the stairs back down again. Suddenly her eyes stopped at a tiny red bottle lying on the steps. She walked up a few steps and picked the little bottle up. Her eyes wandering up to the attic door again.  
"Hey."  
Piper hears Prue and turns around  
"Hey."  
Piper answered lowly, sniffling to suppress her tears  
"You okay?"  
Prue asked her in a gentle and worried voice. Piper just bit her lip and sat down. She started to play with the bottle in her hands  
"I'm... I'm not really. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this, Prue."  
Piper told her and then inhales heavily.  
"I mean, not just losing her, it's the thank yous for the funeral visitors and the doctors and the lawyers... and there's nobody left to help us."  
Piper told her, her voice cracking  
"At least the funeral today was really beautiful. The roses and lilies were a great idea"  
Prue told her. Piper just nodded and then looks down to the floor, as she started to cry  
"She would've liked what you said."  
Piper told her. Prue just put a tiny smile on as reply and then looked down  
"Thanks."  
Prue said as a minute of silence passed.  
"I know that this is gonna sound strange but... do you think that she heard?"  
Prue asked as she broke the silence  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think she did."  
Piper started seriously cry now, so Prue finally moved up the stairs and laid her arms around Piper, as she sat down next to her


	44. Another one gone

_**Closer to thee Part 44:**  
_**Another one gone  
**

**--------------------**

Prue and Piper came down the stairs. They were still talking. As a fact they didn't stop talking and holding each other since Prue had put her arms around Piper, 15 minutes ago. Phoebe sits in the living, starring into nothing  
"I'd still like to know what she was doing up there."  
Piper said, just as they entered the living  
"Up where?"  
"Piper thinks that Grams was up in the attic before she died."  
Prue answered Phoebe  
"That's not possible. She always told us that the attic was sealed off."  
Phoebe said, agreeing, for once, with Prue  
"Yeah, well, then what was she doing coming down the stairs?"  
Piper asked, but no one had the answer for it. Phoebe looks down again and then tries to change the topic  
"Um, I think the more important question is what are we doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Prue asked her  
"I mean, precisely what Grams was always concerned about. Our future. The only reason we're all still here together is because of her and now... Prue, you've already got one foot out the door... and Piper, I know you don't wanna bunk with me any longer than you have to, so let's just face it, she was the glue."  
"Why don't we talk about this over dinner? I'll make one of Grams' favorite meals. She always liked the idea of me being in the kitchen."  
Piper asked. She didn't want to talk about something like that right now. She just wanted to think about Grams some more. She didn't want to hear any of their random babblings.  
"Ummm... actually... I'm sort of... supposed to spend the night with Roger."  
Piper nodded and bit her lip, not to start crying all over again  
"What about you, Pheebs? Table for two?"  
Piper asked looking at the yo8ungest sister  
"Ummm... actually... I was thinking about getting outta here."  
"Huh? What you mean? Are you going out?"  
Piper asked. She didn't understand what Phoebe meant  
"No. I'm going away. I... um... I'm not sure what my future holds but I do know it's not in San Francisco."  
Phoebe told them. She just babbled into nothing. She didn't look at her sisters one second. She knew she couldn't. If she did, she wouldn't be able to leave. It hurt too much to loose them now as well, but the New York thing, was something she wanted to do already as Gillian told her about it. She picked up her bag and turns back to her sisters  
"Phoebe, you don't have to..."  
Prue started, but Phoebe stopped her  
"It's okay. We all know that the only thing that I contribute to this threesome is trouble, so... I'm gonna go and see what New York thinks of me. Whatever my destiny may be, I might find it there.  
"Phoebe, what about school?"  
Piper asked worried, looking at her little sister. It was true, she didn't like being around Phoebe that much neither, but she didn't even want to imagine in what troubles Phoebe could get in New York  
"Well, school will still be there if I come back. Grams always said that we all had a purpose. Maybe we'll have an easier time finding it on our own."  
Phoebe told them, and without a goodbye leaves her sisters standing there alone, as she leaves the Manor.  
"I guess I'm... umm... gonna..."  
Prue said but only then noticed, how Piper was close to crying all over again  
"Yep."  
Piper answered, her voice cracking into a whisper once again. Prue just put a hand on her arm, to comfort her, before going upstairs. She couldn't face anything like that right now. Even though, Phoebe and her were fighting a lot, she still was her little baby. Prue couldn't think of one day, she wasn't there. And now she was gone. She wasn't only mad at her and sitting in the next room. She was gone.


	45. Dinner for two?

_**Closer to thee Part 45:**  
_**Dinner for two?  
**

**--------------------**

When Prue left the Manor, Piper was left alone in the huge house. She crawled up on the couch and rolled up into a ball. She felt worst. And worst, she felt alone. After a few minutes of starring into nothing, Piper found something she really liked. She picked herself up from the couch and dragged herself upstairs. She got the napkin with Jeremy's phone number and then dialed it in  
"Hello?"  
"Jeremy?"  
Piper's small voice came through the phone  
"Piper? Is that you?"  
"Yeah... umm... look... I'm all alone home... and... I... really could need someone here right now... could you... you know... come over... I... I'm gonna... gonna cook"  
Piper said sobbing again  
"Dinner for two?"  
Jeremy asked. Piper let out a laugh  
"Yeah... kinda..."  
She said still sobbing  
"I'm there in 5"


	46. A new love

_**Closer to thee Part 46:**  
_**A new love  
**

**--------------------**

Jeremy was sitting on the kitchen table, watching Piper cook  
"Umm, you got some candles? I could light some and decorate the dining, if you show me where everything is"  
He offered, looking at Piper  
"You have great ideas"  
Piper said smiling and told Jeremy where everything was. Jeremy headed off and decorated the dining. Piper stayed cooking and as soon as she was done, she grabbed everything and went with it to the dining... just to find a sea of candles and gentle music playing from the stereo  
"Wow... this is amazing"  
"No... you are"  
Jeremy said smiling a she went closer to her, garbed the dishes from her and then wrapped his arms around her  
"I know this s will sound weird, but I'm somewhat glad your grandma died..."  
Piper smiled, knowing what he meant  
"Gotta thank her up there"  
"Yeah..."  
Piper said lowly as Jeremy kissed her gently  
"I brought 'what dreams may come' along. So we have something to watch later"  
"I can't believe I'm so deeply in love.... I only saw u... twice... and... now you r here... and I feel like we've known forever. Somehow, it seems all not sooo bad, with you here..."  
"Well... then I should stay forever"  
He said as he kissed her deeply


	47. What does the future hold?

_**Closer to thee Part 47:**  
_**What does the future hold?  
**

**--------------------**

**_A few weeks later:  
_**"Prue?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What you think if I, after all became a chef..."  
"That's what u really would love to do, right?"  
"Yeah... and it's what Grams wanted me to do..."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_A young Prue is sitting on her mother's lap. Patty caresses her daughter's head gently.  
"Prue, I want you to remember one thing. No matter what happens, always do what your heart tells you. Always do what you want to do. Don't do anything for others. It just gets you hurt"  
Patty told her gently. It was the time Patty was pregnant with Paige.  
"What do you mean, mommy?"  
Prue asked looking at her mom. Patty smiled a little.  
"You'll understand one day, but just keep in mind: whatever happens, never give up on your dreams. Never loose them. Try everything to realize them, and always follow your heart. You promise me that?"_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue smiled slightly and looked to the floor  
"I won't answer u with my words... I just... will tell you, what mom told me once... when I was still really little, mom grabbed me, placed me on her lap and told me, no matter what happens, I shall live my dreams. I shall follow my heart and nothing else. She told me, I shall never give up my dreams and that I shall do everything in my powers to realize them"  
Piper's smile grew wide  
"You're the best"


	48. Things get serious

_**Closer to thee Part 48:**  
_**Things get serious  
**

**--------------------**

**_A few weeks later:  
_**"alright... Phoebe can you hear us?"  
"Yeah I do"  
Phoebe's voice came form the phone, which was put on loud speak  
"So what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong is the money. Piper decided to get a chef and now finally fired at the bank. We're running short on money. Everyone practically wants money of us. We have to decide on a way to pay."  
"Prue... why didn't you say that earlier... I never would have fired..."  
"You just answered your question. Remember what I told you?"  
Piper sighted and looked down  
"Umm... guys this is really nice, but what has that to do with me?"  
"Well, we're all relatives to Grams so the people want money from all of us, phoebe"  
Piper told her  
"Well to be honest, there's a real easy way to get to a lot of money, you know"  
Phoebe said  
"There is?"  
Prue asked  
"Well. Prue, you anyway Anna move out and with Piper the only one at the Manor... don't you think the house is a little to big for only one person"  
"What you want to say with that?"  
"I wanna say, sell the fucking house"  
"Phoebe! Are you nuts!?! It's the house we grew up in. we were born in. it's the house Grams died in!"  
"We're not selling the house"  
Prue said, in a real final voice, kind of like Grams did from time to time  
"It's the best solution, Prue!!"  
"Bye Phoebe! Thanks for your help"  
Prue said and hang up. Piper looked desperate at her  
"We'll handle this... somehow"  
Prue told her.  
"Well... how?"  
"I don't know, but we're not selling the Manor."  
"I don't want to neither, but it's probably just the only way..."  
"I'm gonna talk to Rodger about this"  
Prue said, grabbed her keys and jacket and left the house.


	49. On 'work' with someone else

_**Closer to thee Part 49:**  
_**On 'work' with someone else  
**

**--------------------**

Rodger had gotten comfortable at his office. He had met last night a real sexy table dancer. Prue had the day off and he had called her over. He had told his secretary, not to let anyone in or get phone calls to his office. Rodger was completely thrilled as Bianca finally appeared in his office. They had started right away with getting undressed and then were on 'work' with each other

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue ran into the auction house. She had to talk to Rodger about everything. She had to talk to him about, maybe shortening the wedding as well. She took the elevator to the level, they worked on and then got out of it again. She walked past Rodger's secretary  
"Miss Halliwell? Mister Snider, said he didn't want to be interrupted!"  
The secretary called after her. But Prue simply ignored her. She went straight for Rodger's office and without knocking she went in. she couldn't believe what she saw next. Rodger was standing in front of his desk, the slut, in Prue's yes, sitting on his desk as he was inside of her. Both moaning and screaming. Prue starred speechless and shocked at the whole situation. Finally Rodger noticed her as well.  
"Prue!"  
He called startled and got away from Bianca and looked at Prue  
"It's not like you think it is!"  
Rodger tried, but didn't really have an explanation, why he was having sex with another woman. As Prue heard this sentence her rage grew by the second. At first she was just disappointed. She was shocked. Hurt. But as she heard those few words, she had heard a million of times already the past months. But with that sentence, she knew, Phoebe was right. She realized she should have believed her little sister and she realized, Phoebe was gone because of the bastard, she thought she loved  
"Oh no? She's naked... your lower part of body as well and I saw your penis inside of her! So what fucking lie you wanna tell me this time? That she forced you into fucking you?! That it's for business?! What Rodger, huh?! Goddess I can't believe you!!!!"  
"Prue... you should calm down first"  
Prue just slapped him hard into his face  
"The hell I will calm! Our relationship is over! Marry your bitch if you want to!!!"  
Prue yelled at him as she threw her engagement ring at him, then left the office, slamming the door behind her. She looked around and tried to realize everything.  
'If I just believed Phoebe....'  
Prue thought  
'Phoebe... oh god...'  
Prue thought and then found a vase screaming at her. She grabbed it and opened the office door again  
"Oh I nearly forgot... here...something for your new fiancée and you to calm down!"  
She yelled as she poured the ice cold water over Rodger  
"I'm sure, you two still will have your fun"  
She said smiling sweetly  
"Have a nice day, asshole!"  
Prue yelled and then again left the office, slammed the door and drove straight to p Rodger's apartment, to get her things.


	50. Research

_**Closer to thee Part 50:**  
_**Research  
**

**--------------------**

Phoebe's words had kind of burned into Andy's brain

'He lies her into the face'

The whole scene had repeated over and over again in his mind. And each time he thought about it, he knew she was right. But could there also be more? If he was such a bastard, was , was he also cruel. Was he as cruel as to be illegal? Andy had started to do some research of him and after what Phoebe had told him, he didn't wonder, that what he found got bigger and bigger. He didn't know how Prue could have fallen so deeply in love with someone like him. He seemed to be a real slime ball a male little bitch. It seemed like that guy fucked, whoever he wanted to. Women which were so called stars or big people in San Francisco and also sluts. The guy washed money, the only way to explain how he got rich. The thing was, he didn't know how to proof everything, all he knew, was, that he had to find out more and get Prue away from that bastard.

"Morris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we still have some detective, which is free to watch someone 24/7?"

"I think Lowman is still free"

"Get him onto a Rodger Snider... I think he'll find a hell lot of things on him"

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**alright, so I wrote whole evening, and there it goes, the end of this part of my series. I'll be gone over the weekend, so probably s1 will start next week. if anyone enjoyed the story very well, then just give a few reviews... no matter on which chapter ;) Hope you guy had fun reading the last few chapters of this part and I'll see you in s1... or probably in little things, as I plan on maaaaaybe adding one more chapter to that story, so there are 90 chapters and that it#s closed up like this one. Caus ei figured, there was one thing missing. I wrote, Andy telling his parents about being with Prue at the doctor's so that will be added in somewhen soon, just so you are warned ;)


End file.
